El beneficio de la duda
by Petite Rveur
Summary: Es un hecho por todos conocido, que para condenar a alguien, se necesita una convicción que vaya más allá de toda duda razonable. Sin embargo, para algunos, esto es más difícil de entender que para otros.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon no me pertenece.

 **Nota:** Bueno, he venido aquí con otro intento de Long fic, en el que he estado trabajando en conjunto con _Misty Sunflower,_ desde hace muchos meses. Ambas hemos puesto todo de nuestra parte para que este proyecto sea un éxito y sea de su agrado. Muchas gracias, querida, por todo el tiempo que te has tomado en explicarme los asuntos complicados, resolver mis dudas y aconsejarme sobre los temas más insulsos hasta los más vitales, no solo respecto de esta historia, sino que de la vida en general, lo que dio pie a la idea de este fic.

* * *

Lugares comunes

.

Misty bajó de su tarima de un salto y aterrizó con gracia junto a la piscina, que en ese instante hacía las veces de arena de batalla. Caminó con calma hasta el lado contrario, donde su adversario, un chico proveniente de Vermillion, al que le encantaban los pokémon eléctricos, recogía a su Elekid vencido.

El chico, Ethan, si mal no recordaba, parecía tener unos trece años y había empezado tarde su viaje pokémon. Había llegado sin previo aviso a su gimnasio, _exigiendo_ un duelo contra el líder, creyendo que tendría una amplia ventaja si peleaba con un pokémon tipo eléctrico en un gimnasio de tipo agua.

Qué equivocado estaba.

La primera gran sorpresa se la llevó cuando, en lugar del _temible_ líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Cerulean del que hablaban los rumores, se encontró con una sonriente chica pelirroja que no aparentaba tener más de veinte años. Intentó no mostrarse _demasiado_ decepcionado pero, honestamente, cuando el profesor Oak le advirtió que tuviese cuidado con el defensor de Cerulean, se esperó de todo. Todo menos a ella.

La segunda sorpresa fue que no esperó, en absoluto, que su _muy bien pensada y estudiada_ estrategia fallara estrepitosamente, y que la linda chica que estaba frente a él en el otro extremo de la arena acabara venciendo sin contemplaciones a su Bulbasaur inicial y a su poderoso Elekid, utilizando únicamente a un Psyduck que, a simple vista, se veía _algo despistado_ y tener serios problemas para nadar.

─Diste una buena pelea─ le comentó la líder, inclinándose a su altura. El chico no pudo más que sonrojarse levemente por la cercanía y el cumplido─, pero que esto te sirva de lección; no puedes confiarte solo por la apariencia de tu oponente o su tipo. Y te lo digo con conocimiento de causa: este Psyduck es una cajita de sorpresas.

Ethan solo suspiró resignado antes de guardar a Elekid nuevamente en su pokébola, para luego agradecerle a la representante de la Liga por la oportunidad y los consejos, e irse de una vez al Centro Pokémon para que la enfermera Joy atendiera a sus compañeros heridos, no sin antes recibir la invitación a intentarlo nuevamente las veces que quisiera.

─Dalo por hecho─ sonrió el niño, entusiasmado por el desafío─: volveré aquí mañana, ¡y pasado mañana también, si es necesario!

─ ¡Vaya, me gusta tu entusiasmo!─ Volvió a sonreír Misty, guiñándole un ojo─ Me recuerdas a alguien a quien conocí cuando empecé mi viaje; definitivamente no sabía cuándo rendirse─ comentó más al aire, con una pequeña sonrisa nostálgica, que para que la oyera el chico frente a ella─. Sigue así y llegarás lejos.

─ ¡Sí!

─Pero lamento decirte que no me encontrarás aquí mañana, lo siento─ se disculpó con una sonrisa y una leve inclinación con la cabeza.

─ ¿Que no estará? ¿Pe-pero por qué?

Misty miró al chico. Se veía evidentemente decepcionado por la noticia, y se sintió en la necesidad de decirle algo para consolarlo.

─Estaré unos cuantos días en Ciudad Viridian a partir de mañana─ le puso una mano en el hombro a Ethan, quien era apenas un palmo más bajo que ella─. En mi ausencia, mis hermanas serán las cabecillas del gimnasio; siéntete libre de enfrentarlas cuando gustes. Créeme, no te la pondrán fácil.

Ethan agachó el rostro, como si estuviera pensando en su propuesta, para finalmente alzar la mirada, determinado, y asentir con ímpetu.

─ ¡De acuerdo!─ Volvió a decir antes de encaminarse a la salida y dirigirse al Centro pokémon.

─ ¡Muy bien, ésa es la actitud!

Pero justo antes de marcharse definitivamente, una idea fugaz cruzó su mente, como si se tratara de inspiración divina. Se volteó sobre su propio eje, llamando la atención de la pelirroja, quien se había ido a despedir de él hasta la puerta vidriada del gimnasio de Ciudad Cerulean.

─ ¿Has olvidado algo?─le preguntó, viendo que se detenía en su andar.

─ Si no mal recuerdo, _La Copa de los Maestros_ empieza a partir de pasado mañana en la Meseta Añil, ¿no es así?

Misty solo sonrió, haciendo un gesto de despedida con la mano y dejando la interrogante del chico en el aire.

Entró nuevamente en el edificio y caminó a paso lento hasta la piscina, donde se echó, agotada, sobre una de las colchonetas que flotaban el ras de la superficie que servían para que los pokémon no nadadores pudieran pelean en la arena sin mayores dificultades. ¡Estaba cansadísima! Desde que se expandió el rumor de que se iba a tomar un par de semanas de descanso de sus funciones como Líder, su gimnasio se había atestado de retadores que, deseosos de un buen desafío, acudían a Cerulean para enfrentarse _al temible Líder de pokémon de tipo agua de Kanto_ , antes de que fuera subrogado.

Ethan había resultado ser el último de una larga seguidilla de retadores que tan solo ese día, la desafiaron a duelo.

Sonrió. Ciertamente, el chico sí le recordaba bastante a otro que conoció cuando era apenas una niña, y que había terminado convirtiéndose en uno de sus seres más cercanos. Él, definitivamente, no sabía cuándo rendirse; haría lo que fuera por conseguir lo que quería. Incluso, recordó con gracia, llegó al gimnasio exigiendo un encuentro con el cabecilla del gimnasio. En aquella ocasión perdió la batalla y tuvo que entregar la valiosísima medalla cascada, emblema del gimnasio de su familia, al ganador. Pero todo empezó a partir de ese día.

Sonrió y se sonrojó ante el solo recuerdo.

A estas alturas, él ya estaría de camino. Tenía que estarlo si quería llegar a tiempo para participar en el torneo que comenzaría pasado mañana y para el cual había recibido invitación. Estaba impaciente, no solo porque contaba los minutos para verlo después de casi dos meses de ausencia –porque, después de todo, habían prometido encontrarse _ahí_ -, sino que porque estaba segura que le daría una _grata sorpresa_.

* * *

Gary estornudó una única vez e intentó con todas sus fuerzas que éste sonara lo menos fuerte posible y no molestar a la persona que iba a su lado, pero se dio cuenta de que fracasó totalmente en su intención, cuando oye su vocecita melodiosa:

─Salud─ Gary se sorprendió de ver que, a pesar de estar recién despertando, ella siempre sonara tan jovial.

─Gracias, Serena─ dijo causal, para luego bostezar largamente.

A su lado, la castaña se sonrió, como si estuviese pensando en una travesura en esos mismos instantes.

Gary la miró extrañado,

─Qué─ aunque era una pregunta, en su mente, aquello sonó más bien como a una exigencia. Hizo una mueca, hosco y avergonzado por sentirse el blanco de una burla de la que se estaba quedando al margen.

─Si estornudas una sola vez quiere decir que hay alguien que está pensando en ti─ y acto seguido, frunció el ceño en una mueca que él no supo exactamente cómo descifrar.

El ambiente se volvió tenso de un instante a otro, y Gary se sintió repentinamente nervioso ante el mutismo de la chica.

─Eh… eso sería difícil─ comentó, como quien no quiere la cosa─, ¿no crees?

El investigador rio ante su propia ocurrencia, contagiando a la bonita chica que iba sentada a su lado, sin importar mucho si llegaban a molestar al resto de los pasajeros del vuelo comercial KK-620 desde la lejana región de Kalos, que estaba pronto a aterrizar en Kanto. Solo dejaron de reír cuando Serena, quien estaba sentada junto a la ventana, quedó sin habla ante la hermosa vista que se presentaba frente a ella.

A sus pies, la región de Kanto, de la cual provenía su novio, se coloreaba con alegres tonos de verde y dorado a medida que el sol comenzaba a hacer acto de presencia sobre las tierras de la costa este, iluminándola y llenándola de una nueva magia que no se veía en fotografías. La chica pegó las manos al vidrio, embelesada con el nuevo y hermoso paisaje.

─Es preciosa, ¿no te parece?─ habló el castaño a sus espaldas, enfocando sus ojos verdes, con orgullo, en algún punto del paisaje que traía tan maravillada a la –quizás- única chica que conocía realmente el significado de la belleza.

─Sí…

Gary solo sonrió de medio lado, con suficiencia. Él también estaba ansioso de llegar, al fin. Había estado demasiado tiempo fuera de su casa por una investigación y ya era tiempo de volver.

El amanecer comenzaba a ganar fuerza a medida que sentían que el avión comenzaba a descender, y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que pudieran oír las instrucciones para el aterrizaje de parte de la aeromoza, que hablaba de forma clara y amigable, por los altavoces.

Rio sin querer. Sabía de cierta personita a la que le hacían falta ese tipo de ejemplos.

Desde las alturas, podía ver todo; las extensas llanuras de la reserva pokémon en Pueblo Paleta, la majestuosidad del edificio de la Meseta Añil y el Monte Plateado, donde Ash seguramente aún estaría entrenando para el torneo del día siguiente. A esas alturas, sin embargo, lo más probable era que ya estuviera camino por la falda de los cerros hasta el valle de Ciudad Plateada: más le valía si pretendía llegar a tiempo. ¡Ese Ash siempre estaba a las prisas!

Recordaba la última vez que se encontró con él de casualidad y se sentaron a conversar en lugar de la típica batalla amistosa que tenían cada vez que los planetas de alineaban y ellos coincidían en el mismo lugar del globo. La ocasión los reunió en un pequeño bar a las afueras de Ciudad Teja en Tesselia. Ambos se sentaron uno al lado del otro en la barra, con un vaso grande de cerveza en una mano y una sonrisa nostálgica en el rostro, al recordar viejos tiempos y ponerse al día con los nuevos.

─ ¡Hombre, cuanto tiempo sin verte!

─Cierto, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que nos vimos?

─Si no mal recuerdo, fue en Hoenn, a mediados del año pasado─ hizo memoria el castaño, para luego volver a mirar a su amigo─: te hice morder el polvo en esa ocasión─ rio.

─Sabes de sobra que eso no se quedará así y que te venceré en la siguiente─ replicó el moreno, pero con una sonrisa en los labios.

─Eso ya lo veremos.

Acto seguido, ambos alzaron sus jarras y las chocaron en el aire, pare luego darle un largo sorbo.

Así era siempre. Vez que se veían, vez que disputaban una batalla. Hace ya tiempo que Gary había dejado los torneos y las batallas para dedicarse a lo que era su sueño y verdadera vocación, que era la investigación pokémon. Sin embargo, nunca dejó de entrenar; a sus pokémon les hacía bien el ejercicio y los necesitaba fuertes y en óptimas condiciones para que le ayudaran con sus trabajos de campo. Además, siempre estaba la posibilidad de encontrarse con el pequeño Ash Ketchum en medio de alguno de sus viajes, y como era ya tradición; cada vez que se encontraban, tener un duelo. Para ponerse al corriente.

─ ¿Te has enterado?─ dijo repentinamente serio el castaño.

─ ¿De qué?

─De esto.

Y sin decir otra palabra, se metió la mano al bolsillo delantero del pantalón y de ahí extrajo estuche negro y abrió la tapa. Era una insignia circular que ambos reconocieron como la representación de una pokébola ordinaria, salvo por el hecho de que en lugar de rojo, ésta era de color índigo y en el centro, un brillante que hacía que la pequeña chapa de metal luciera, a todas luces, como una pieza de joyería fina. Él la dejó sobre la mesa, como si se tratara de un objeto que necesitara mayor observación y esperó a que su acompañante hiciera algún movimiento.

Hubo silencio por un segundo.

─Jo, amigo─ la voz de Ash sonó casi como si estuviera aceptando un desafío. Gary no puedo más que tomarlo como una buena señal─, me ofende la duda.

Entonces, el moreno tomó la solapa de su chaqueta y le enseñó a su amigo el interior. Oak no pudo evitar sonreír de medio lado, satisfecho. Ahí, justo en el centro de la prenda, solitaria y altiva, evocando la imagen que tenía de tiempos pasados, estaba la misma insignia que él le había enseñado segundo atrás, prueba irrefutable y suficiente de que era un participante del próximo torneo que se realizaría en Kanto, para el cual únicamente se podría ser parte con una invitación. Invitación que ambos tenían en sus manos en forma de insignia color índigo.

Este era un torneo especial organizado por la Liga Pokémon de Kanto, y existía el rumor de que solo aquellos entrenadores destacados y reconocidos por la Liga, recibirían dicta invitación.

Y al parecer, ambos lo eran. Los dos chicos se miraron antes de sonreírse con complicidad, como si tuvieran en mente el mismo jocoso recuerdo.

─Entonces es un hecho─ comentó uno─; te patearé el trasero.

─Ni en tus sueños, fanfarrón─ rio el otro.

Porque, como buenos amigos y rivales que eran, siempre había una excusa para retarse y verificar cuánto habían mejorado en todo el tiempo que llevaran sin verse.

Hicieron falta otras dos jarras por cabeza para que alguno de los dos comenzara a sentir los efectos del alcohol y para que la charla –más bien insulsa- sobre cuáles de las golosinas típicas de las distintos sitios a donde habían viajado, era mejor; si los repollitos rellenos con crema de bayas ácidas de Sinnoh, en opinión de Gary, o los bombones de Baya Meloc, en la de Ash, para que ésta tomara un giro inesperado en algún punto que ninguno de los dos percibió y en el que ni el uno ni el otro recuerda exactamente qué fue lo que dijo, pero que acabó con ambos viejos amigos mirando la barra y sujetando su jarra como ésta fuera a evitar que cayeran del asiento.

Hubo un silencio total por un minuto entero.

─Ash, hay algo sobre lo que quiero hablarte─ comenzó Gary, cuando el minuto hubo pasado y él pudo tomar aire para sacar la voz.

─Hombre, ¿qué puede ser tan grave como para que pongas esa cara?─ rio nerviosamente el otro, intentando distender el ambiente un poco.

─Tienes razón─ se alivianó un poco con una pequeña risilla─, es que _realmente_ quería desahogarme.

─Bueno, tú dirás.

─Ash, yo…

El aludido se sintió genuinamente nervioso son esa pausa. Era como si en cualquier momento su mejor amigo fuese a confesarle que se dedicaba a molestarlo cuando eran niños porque, en el fondo, siempre había estado enamorado de él, como cuando los críos le jalan las trenzas a la niña que les gusta. Tuvo que sacudir la cabeza varias veces para quitarse esa idea de la cabeza porque –oh, vamos- Gary Oak _simplemente_ no podía tener ese tipo de inclinaciones. A su juicio, nadie que tuviera ese tipo de éxito entre las mujeres, podía tenerlas, ¿o sí? Es decir, Gary siempre tuvo una mente abierta y ningún tipo de reparos a la hora de mencionar cuáles eran sus preferencias –en un sentido amplio de la palabra, claro está-, pero esto ya era demasiado.

─Hay una chica…es importante para mí.

─Ash dejó escapar una risa nerviosa al darse cuenta de la enorme diferencia entre la realidad y el rumbo que habían tomado sus pensamientos. Definitivamente había sido demasiado alcohol por esa noche. Sin embargo, tuvo que volver a frenar el hilo de su conciencia para reparar en lo que sí había dicho su amigo, que era casi tan inesperado como que, en realidad, Gary hubiese declarado su homosexualidad: ¿Había oído bien? ¿Gary-soy-todo-un-rompecorazones-sin-remedio-Oak con _novia_?

Ash sintió que el mundo estaba girando demasiado rápido, de pronto.

El eterno proyecto de futuro maestro pokémon no pudo evitar dejar escapar –sin las verdaderas intenciones de hacerlo, por supuesto- una estruendosa carcajada que, además de sonar excesivamente burlesca, llamó la atención tanto del bartender como de los clientes cercanos a la barra. Gary se sintió enrojecer de la rabia y la vergüenza de convertirse en el centro de atención por causas _tan poco dignas_.

─ ¿De qué te ríes tú, imbécil?─ le espetó en un murmullo que seguía sonando más avergonzado que enfadado. Eso hizo reír más al chico.

─Oh, lo siento─ dijo cuando, al fin, pudo parar de reír como un desquiciado al tiempo que se limpiaba un par de lágrimas que se le acumularon en los ojos. Había _hasta llorado_ de la risa─: no pude evitarlo.

─ ¿Y qué es tan gracioso, como para que te pusieras así, si puede saberse?

─Lo siento─ repitió, aún con las mejillas ardiendo por el esfuerzo─, es que no me esperaba, en absoluto, que me salieras con eso─ lo que, en realidad, no era mentira. Gary resopló─. Por otro lado, no deja de ser mentira que sí que me sorprendiste. Yo pensé que no ibas en serio con las chicas.

La acotación del entrenador dio en el blanco. Era cierto que por más chicas que hubiese tenido con él, no se le conocían _novias_. Ninguna había logrado hacer mella en él lo suficiente como para que él la creyera digna de ese calificativo. Ese éxito con las mujeres se remontaba a tiempos inmemoriales, en que aún viajaba con la intención de convertirse en maestro, y las cosas, ciertamente, no habían cambiado al respecto, aun cuando su vocación mutó a la de investigador, sino que, lejos de ahuyentar a sus admiradoras, éstas aumentaron en razón de lo bien que le había venido la madurez al castaño, sumado a su inteligencia aparentemente superior: en resumidas cuentas, Gary era guapo e inteligente, no había forma en que no tuviera hordas de féminas pidiendo por él a cada hora del día.

Pero para él no era tan fácil, no. Porque Gary no era –jamás lo había sido- una persona fácil de complacer. Y así como el camino de Maestro no le satisfizo, tampoco lo hacían ninguna de las chicas que –con buenas o malas intenciones- acababan por colgar de su brazo.

Hasta que llegó ella, claro.

─Bueno, ella es… diferente. Me gusta.

Y eso era todo. No había más explicaciones para dar.

Ash lo miró por un largo segundo con la barbilla apoyada sobre la palma de su mano, mientras que su amigo parecía reventar las burbujas que se formaban en la superficie de su cerveza con los ojos. Entonces, percibió algo que le sonó familiar de alguna manera, que sentía cada vez que tomaba una buena decisión, cada vez que le enseñaba a su madre una de sus medallas, y cada vez que lograba superar la adversidad de la situación y seguir adelante. Era algo que pudo nombrar como _orgullo_. Pero no del orgullo que se siente por los logros de los demás, sino que por el que se siente por uno mismo. Uno propio; fuerte, poderoso y muy sincero.

Se sentía orgulloso por Gary como si fuera él mismo. Y sonrió.

─Entonces estaré ansioso por conocerla.

─Me alegra oír eso, hermano. Aunque, para ser honesto, ya la conoces. La conocí gracias a ti, de hecho. Sí, debo agradecerte por eso.

─ ¿Sí? Vaya, ¿quién será?─ trató de hacer memoria, haciendo un gesto gracioso que a su amigo sí le causó gracia.

─Olvídalo, no tienes idea─ lo interrumpió en su intento por averiguar cuál, de todas las chicas que conocía, en todas la regiones, sería la novia de Gary-soy-demasiado-bueno-para-ti-Oak─. Entonces la conocerás para el torneo; prometió que iría a alentarme.

─Entonces será una cita doble─ sonrió, como si quisiera distraer la atención de lo que dijo con su sonrisa.

Pero claro, no iba a tener tanta suerte.

─ ¿Acaso dijiste… "cita doble"?─ Gary pareció perplejo. Ni siquiera repetirlo él mismo hacía que sonara más creíble.

Por su parte, Ash siguió sonriendo.

─Entonces… por fin te has dado cuenta, ¿eh? ¡Vaya! Tengo que darle la enorabuena a esa pobre chica, ¿sabes? Lleva mucho tiempo esperando a que espabiles.

─Sí, bueno, tú sabes que esas cosas a mí no se me dan bien─ arguyó con una mueca, restándole importancia.

─Yo creo, estimado pequeño Ash, que decir que eso _no se te da bien_ es la corona de los eufemismos─ volvió el investigador al ataque, sin darle tregua─ ¿Debo recordarte _cuánto_ tiempo lleva la pobre esperando a que le prestes atención? ¡Es un homenaje a la paciencia y al trabajo duro!─ rio sin contemplaciones─ Yo, en su lugar, me habría dado por vencido hace años, no le habrán faltado pretendientes, eso seguro.

Ash frunció el ceño al recordar que, efectivamente, a su actual novia nunca le faltaron atenciones por parte del género opuesto.

─Considérate afortunado─ fue el último comentario del investigador, mirad en broma, mitad en serio, antes de darle un sorbo a su jarra.

Ciertamente, su viejo amigo tenía razón –como casi siempre, sobraba decir-.

Desde el inicio de los tiempos, Ketchum había tenifo únicamente su meta de convertirse en Maestro pokémon en el horizonte, dejando de lado casi todo lo demás, incluso sus relaciones humanas, hasta el punto de ser tildado por todo el mundo como _el necio Ash Ketchum_. Porque, honestamente, no había otra forma de nombrar a lo suyo. No era cosa de vanidad –que sí la tenía, pero no en ese aspecto, precisamente, sino que la demostraba cuando se llamaba a sí mismo _el mejor entrenador pokémon sobre la faz de la Tierra_ \- sino que simplemente su meta estaba tan por encima del horizonte, que perdía de vista todo lo demás, incluso lo que estaba sucediendo justo frente a sus narices, a vista y paciencia de todos.

No obstante a todo ello, alguna luz divina iluminó a la indicada y el resto era historia. Ni siquiera Ash podía ser _tan necio_ como para ignorarlo por siempre.

Gary se alegró por eso genuinamente. No solo por él, porque al fin había pisado bien la tierra bajo sus pies, sino que por ella. Sí, porque nadie merecía esperar tanto por una causa imposible.

─Entonces es una cita─ repitió el castaño, al fin.

─Claro.

Y sellaron el trato con otro choque de sus copas para llevárselas a la boca y acabar de un solo trago con el resto del contenido ambarino.

El resto de la noche transcurrió sin más novedades. Conversando de sus aventuras y sobre lugares dignos de cuento. Todo entre bromas, golpes y carcajadas, como los buenos amigos y rivales que eran y siempre serían.

.

* * *

*El **lugar común** es una palabra, frase o idea considerada como un vicio del lenguaje por ser demasiado sabido o por su uso excesivo o gastado.

 **En este capítulo vemos cómo nuestros protagonistas parecen estar teniendo una vida ocupada, todos cada cual en lo suyo, pero, oh, sorpresa, todos viajando a un lugar en específico para una fecha específica; un torneo especial. Ya veremos qué es lo que sucederá en el camino.**

 **Uff, Bueno, qué he de decir. Este es el primer capítulo de una serie que aún no tiene un final fijo (es la primera vez que me aventuro a subir un long fic o, en realidad, cualquier cosa, sin que tenga un final ya escrito o pensado). Así que, realmente estoy haciendo un salto de fe con él; tiene tanto esfuerzo y dedicación de parte de estas dos personas, que creo que merece el intento de salir a la luz, aún antes de tener un final estricto.**

 **Desde ya, les doy las gracias por leer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon no me pertenece.

 **Notita:** Nuevamente dedicado a Misty Sunflower, porque no me he olvidado de ti, preciosa.

* * *

Elemento sorpresa

.

* * *

"I didn't expect anyone to be there.

But when I reached the top of the montain, I saw him.

He stood, as if he had been waiting all along, for someone to make it this far.

He hit me with a cold glance and without a word, reached for a Pokeball.

I swallowed my fear and did the same".*

* * *

.

La última vez que estuvo en Monte plateado, recuerda que él y Gary estaban disputando el pase a cuartos de final de _El congreso de plata_. Aunque, claro, eso fue a los pies de la montaña. Nunca antes se le había pasado por la cabeza subir más allá del límite establecido para los turistas dedicados al _trecking_ , pero apenas oyó la historia del _Entrenador misterioso_ que, luego de vencer al Alto mando, se relegó a sí mismo a la cima del Monte para entrenar, y que nunca más volvió a ser visto (o vencido), no pudo resistirse a internarse en las profundidades de éste con el mismo propósito.

Las condiciones del clima allá arriba parecían estar aisladas del resto de la región. Hacía un frío demoledor durante el día y en la noche, lejos de detenerse, era acompañado de nieve y viento que convertían la punta del Monte plateado en el escenario perfecto de una película de sobrevivientes. Era obligado a retirarse temprano y guarecerse de la tormenta en el interior de una cueva, solo para seguir entrenando en la oscuridad que le proporcionaban los largos y sinuosos túneles. Y a la mañana siguiente, la nieve cubría la entrada de la caverna casi en su totalidad, debiendo usar su ingenio y la ayuda de sus pokémon para poder salir nuevamente al exterior.

Sin embargo, eso había sido hace casi un mes y medio, luego de encontrarse con su viejo amigo en Teselia, así que después de cuarenta días de duro y estricto entrenamiento, era hora de volver a la civilización. Y después de tanto tiempo de andar por el mundo, había aprendido que tanto el trabajo arduo como el debido descanso eran necesarios a la hora de enfrentar una batalla importante.

Para ser francos, cualquiera que hubiese tenido la dudosa fortuna de ver a Ash bajar por las faldas de los cerros con esas pintas de _Lázaro resucitado_ , además de plantearse seriamente la veracidad de dicha historia, habría pensado inevitablemente que tenía en frente suyo a algún tipo de aparición: el fantasma de alguno de los muchos entrenadores que –de la misma forma estúpida e imprudente que él lo hizo- se cuenta que subieron a las alturas del Monte plateado en busca del _Entrenador misterioso_ , de los cuales no se tenía evidencia en absoluto, o quizás hasta del mismo espectro del protagonista de todas esas leyendas que formaban parte del folklore de la zona para atraer a los turistas en época de festival.

Pero para Ash, todas esas eran palabras vacías porque, del modo que fuera, él no se iba a dejar intimidar por esas viejas historias de terror y, habiendo o no un _Entrenador misterioso_ allá arriba, sí que había una cima, la sola posibilidad de que sirviera para entrenar era suficiente como para que él quisiera afrontar el desafío que esas frías e inhóspitas tierras fronterizas le ofrecían.

Una vez arriba descubrió que, oh, sorpresa, la cima de la montaña estaba totalmente desierta y que, efectivamente, no podría haber encontrado un mejor campo de entrenamiento para él y sus pokémon.

Solo hubo una ocasión, sin embargo, mientras estuvo allá, en la que al cabo de un par de semanas de haberse confinado en las profundidades de la montaña, le pareció que había _alguien más_ ahí. La comida se había acabado, por lo que se vio obligado a emprender una expedición en busca de provisiones, pero falló en los cálculos y la noche le cayó encima antes de que pudiera volver al refugio. Para colmo, la nieve comenzó a caer de golpe con una ferocidad propia de _El día después de mañana_ , tan fuerte, que le impedía caminar en una sola línea recta.

Acabó dándose cuenta, no sin cierto pesar, de que había perdido el rumbo en algún puto al que luego no fue capaz de regresar y a partir de ahí, no paró de caminar en un intento por mantenerse en movimiento y de llegar a algún lado. Porque solo así se obligaría a sí mismo a mantener la fe y la cordura.

Sin embargo, al cabo de un rato, había perdido las fuerzas y caía de rodillas sobre la nieve, agotado, pero sin soltar a Pikachu, a quien mantenía escondido dentro de su abrigo y, no obstante, totalmente incapaz de aceptar la posibilidad de darse por vencido.

Justo cuando comenzaba a sentir que perdía la noción de los dedos de sus pies y se disponía a ponerse a caminar nuevamente, vio –o le pareció ver, más bien- la silueta de alguien de pie a un par de metros de él. Le fue imposible reconocerla; la tormenta y la oscuridad de la noche eran demasiado densas como para ver claramente nada que estuviera más allá de su nariz. De pronto, la figura comenzó a andar, alejándose entre la bruma y la distancia.

—¡Hey, espera!— lo llamó Ash, extendiendo un brazo para detener su avance. Sin embargo, al espectro poco parecía importarle su petición.

Y no le quedó otra que seguirlo. Se puso de pie y juntó fuerzas para echarse a caminar tras él.

¡Pero qué locura! Estaba tan cansado y hambriento y la tormenta eran tan fuerte y la noche tan envolvente, que fácilmente podría haber sido un espejismo. Además, estaba el hecho de que no debiera haber nadie ahí, en primer lugar. Eso fácilmente podría tratarse de una jugarreta de su subconsciente dispuesto a enviarlo a su perdición.

Y aun así siguió andando, dejándose guiar por la sombra de nadie en medio de ningún lugar.

Hubo un par de veces en que Ash cayó al suelo, agotado, con los pies helados y enterrados en la nieve hasta las rodillas, entonces, la silueta se detenía, siempre demasiado lejos como para _verla_ siquiera, pero él sabía que seguía ahí. Y solo se echaba a andar nuevamente cuando el joven se ponía de nuevo de pie, como si lo estuviera guiando por un sendero que únicamente él conocía.

Luego de lo que a él le pareció una eternidad -y que fácilmente pudo serlo-, alcanzó a ver, a la distancia, la entrada de la cueva que le había servido como refugio durante todo el tiempo que había permanecido ahí. No pudo evitar dejar escapar una expresión de profundo alivio y antes de correr a la entrada echo un bólido, ladeó el rostro para ver por última vez al espejismo que le había salvado la vida.

No había nada ahí.

Lo buscó con la mirada, volteando hacia uno y otro lado. Nada.

Sin más nada que hacer, corrió hasta la boca de la cueva, que bien podría haber sido la boca de un lobo, y se guareció del frío, la nieve y el viento, hasta la mañana siguiente, en que el sol, al fin, le brindaba la calidez y la claridad que necesitaba para orientarse.

No volvió a verlo. El resto de su estadía tomó las precauciones para no tentar a la suerte y no volver a quedar atrapado en medio de la ventisca. No perdía la oportunidad de buscar a su alrededor mientras entrenaba o buscaba provisiones, ante la posibilidad de ver a su salvador rondando por entre las rocas. Pero nada. Tal parecía que había aparecido únicamente para salvarle la vida.

Ash se sonreía cada vez que pensaba en ello. Tenía la suficiente experiencia en eventos sobrenaturales como para llegar a la conclusión de que ese tipo de cosas _solían no tener una explicación lógica_ , que ocurrían por el puro azar de su sola voluntad caprichosa, y que no había más nada que hacer con respecto a eso. Que únicamente podía estar agradecido por haber salido vivo de esa y añadirlo a su larga lista de experiencias magníficas de las que nadie sabrá o creerá jamás. Del mismo modo, sabía que sus recuerdos sobre esta aventura lo acompañarían siempre.

Porque, como dice el dicho, _no hay plazo que no se cumpla, ni deuda que no se pague,_ y éste había llegado; el Torneo que se celebraría en la Meseta Añil comenzaría mañana por la mañana, y si quería llegar a tiempo para registrarse y saldar su deuda con su viejo amigo, debía darse prisa.

Bajar del Monte plateado no le tomó ni la tercera parte del tiempo que tardó en subirlo.

—Demonios— susurró al pisar un charco de agua en medio del sendero, una vez abajo.

Miró su reflejo en el charco. Era un desastre. Estaba sucio, cansado y hambriento. Se sonrió ante la sola idea de poder darse un baño y comer algo delicioso antes de que empezara la _Copa de los Maestros_. Eso ya sería luego, primero debía decidir si para eso subiría directamente a la Meseta o se iría a Ciudad Viridian.

Su estómago gruñó, apremiándolo, haciendo que su debate mental sobre los pros y los contras de una u otra opción se fueron directo al caño por un criterio de aún mayor relevancia: cercanía. Y es que estaba tan solo a unos cuantos kilómetros a pie de la Meseta.

Satisfecho, apuró el paso y se dirigió a aquel lugar donde alguna vez hace tantos años, fuese la primera vez que compitió –y perdió- en una Liga Pokémon. La misma que ahora lo vería volver con gloria y majestad.

Y no se iría de ahí sin una victoria. Eso seguro.

* * *

—Gracias nuevamente por la comida— exclamó Serena con una sonrisa— ¡ha estado delicioso!

—Ha sido un placer— respondió el castaño— sabía que te gustaría.

Ella asintió, feliz. Efectivamente, había sido de todo su gusto.

Tras salir del aeropuerto, habían tomado la decisión de comer algo antes de dirigirse a la Meseta Añil para el torneo en que Gary debía registrar su participación. Él había insistido en que en Ciudad Viridian encontrarían un buen lugar y se empeñó en invitarla, por lo que fue un segundo de vacilación por parte de la chica, aceptó y ambos tomaron un taxi que los llevaría en menos de un cuarto de hora a su destino.

En ese momento, el par ya había terminado de comer e iban saliendo del restaurante que ella había elegido para echarse a caminar en dirección al lugar del torneo.

El ascenso por la Calle de la Victoria fue, ciertamente, más fácil que la primera vez, ya que en lugar de ir venciendo a cada uno de los entrenadores que se hallaban a medio camino del circuito para la Liga –además del hecho de tener que viajar por toda la región para ganar medallas-, ahora tenían pase directo al _Plateu_ , únicamente enseñando la Medalla que representaba su invitación formal e intransferible.

Serena acompañó al castaño durante todo el trayecto sin ser capaz de quitar la cara de asombro. ¿Realmente él y Ash habían cruzado por ahí con tan solo diez años, venciendo a todos los obstáculos del camino? Con cada paso quedaba más y más convencida de lo fuertes y geniales que eran su novio y su mejor amigo.

Sin embargo, no tardó en dejar ese pensamiento a un lado al ver la majestuosidad del recinto deportivo donde solía celebrarse la Liga pokémon de Kanto y que ahora sería la locación de un torneo extraordinario convocado especialmente para los grandes entrenadores oriundos de la región.

—¡Vaya!— exclamó la chica, llevándose las manos a la boca.

Gary se paró junto a ella, mirando en la misma dirección y sonriéndose de medio lado, no pudiendo evitar pensar en lo simpática que era su reacción. Era difícil creer que una chica como ella, que venía de una región tan grande y llena de ciudades y mega estructuras, fuera tan impresionable.

—Anda, vamos, hay que registrarse— la invitó él con un ademán con el rostro.

—Sí, vamos.

* * *

Ash no pudo evitar sonreír ante el recuerdo de cuando pisó ese estadio por primera vez, cuando tenía apenas diez años y un enorme y ambicioso sueño por cumplir. Recordaba, como si hubiese sido ayer, lo emocionado que se sintió cuando, al fin, logró el pase para competir en la Liga y lo remotamente decepcionado cuando se vio eliminado de la misma.

Ese día juró por su orgullo, que algún día no sabía exactamente cuándo, pero un día volvería y ganaría.

Si bien era cierto que no se arrepentía, en absoluto, de haber quedado eliminado en aquella ocasión, eso le había significado una importante lección para el resto de su vida y que, además, había ido sumando metas a su horizonte a medida que pasaba el tiempo, no era menos cierto que jamás podría olvidar ese evento. Era como una espinita en su corazón.

Pero la vida le estaba dando la oportunidad para reivindicarse y compensar al Ash Ketchum de hace diez años.

Y no desaprovecharía esa segunda oportunidad.

Se encaminó con paso decidido a la única mesa de Registro para todos los participantes del Torneo. Una vez que hubiera enseñado su medalla y puesto su firma en el instrumento electrónico, estaría oficialmente jugando su revancha contra el destino.

—Nombre, por favor— le pidió amablemente la chica de la mesa de inscripciones, una vez que estuvo frente a ella.

—Ash Ketchum, de Pueblo Paleta.

—Gary Oak, de Pueblo Paleta.

La voz conocida que sonó al mismo tiempo que la suya llamó poderosamente su atención, haciéndolo voltear, como si el nombre no fuera suficiente para reconocerlo. A su lado, en el mismo plan que él y mirándolo como si se tratara de una real sorpresa, estaba su viejo amigo y eterno rival, Gary Oak.

—¡Vaya, Ash!— saludó el castaño, estrechando su mano y abrazándolo— Me gustaría decir que es una sorpresa, pero en realidad ya me estaba preguntando cuándo te dignarías a aparecer.

—También me da gusto verte, amigo— rio Ash, ironizando sobre el comentario del otro. Ambos rieron.

Un suave carraspeo los alertó de la presencia de alguien más. Gary sonrió, avergonzado de su _lapsus_.

—Oh, casi lo olvido— se separó de él y se volteó en busca de la chica—, adivina con quién me encontré en el aeropuerto~ — y tomándola de los hombros, la colocó frente a su amigo.

—¡Serena! ¿Qué haces aquí?— saludó alegremente, abrazándola— ¿No estarías en una exhibición?

—He venido a desearte suerte, tontito— rio ella al separarse del moreno—. Y por la exhibición, no te preocupes; la han pospuesto un par de semanas a causa de un desperfecto en el sistema de luces.

—¡Me alegra oír eso! ¿Qué te parece, Gary? Tenemos una porrista oficial.

El otro rio, divertido con la sola idea, pasando por alto la forma en que ella se sonrojaba cuando Ash la rodeaba con su brazo por los hombros.

—Necesito que me enseñen sus insigneas, por favor— la voz de la chica del mostrador llamó su atención—, solo así podré certificar que ustedes son quienes dicen ser.

—Seguro— respondió el par, al unísono.

Tras eso, ambos sacaron sus respectivas chapas de donde la tenían guardada; en el reverso de su chaqueta uno, y en un estuche, el otro, y se lo enseñaron a la chica con el brazo extendido.

—Muy bien. Ambos están oficialmente compitiendo en la Copa de los Maestros. ¡Felicidades!

Los amigos se sonrieron entre ellos. Esto se veía bueno.

Sin embargo, algo más relacionado con la iluminación divina que con el verdadero uso de los sentidos llamó su atención. Miró de reojo la hoja de registro sobre la mesa que aún tenía un par de casilleros en blanco.

—Hey, miren esto— murmuró más para sí mismo que para su rival, quien aun así lo oyó y volteó a ver lo que le decía.

—¿Qué sucede, Ash? ¿Investigando a la competencia antes de…?— pero su voz se fue apagando cuando leyó el nombre escrito junto a uno de los recuadros en blanco donde ellos habían _marcado asistencia_ , y sus ojos se abrieron grandes de la sorpresa.

—¿Misty…?

—¿Sí?

El trío volteó en busca de la voz tremendamente familiar que sonó a sus espaldas.

Tras ellos, Misty los miraba con una sonrisa propia de quien ha cometido una travesura y está dispuesto a confesar por pura diversión.

.

* * *

 ***** Esa frase y la primera parte del capítulo, en general, está sacada del juego. Para quien no los conoce, el _Entrenador misterioso_ es Red, el protagonista del juego (Pokémon Rojo), que desaparece tras vencer al Alto mando y no se le vuelve a ver, sino hasta que en Pokémon Oro, Plata y Cristal, Gold, el nuevo protagonista, se encuentra con él en la cima del Monte plateado, siendo el último rival al que debe vencer.

 **Y bueno, no esperaba demorarme tanto en subir el siguiente capítulo, pero supongo que es normal en una serie en emisión. Pero es que el semestre que recién pasó fue horrible, titánico, lo pasé tan, tan mal, que de verdad no tenía tiempo ni para respirar: tuve que renunciar a un montón de mis actividades, al voluntariado y a mi trabajo, a salir los fines de semana, a mis amigos y a escribir en mis tiempos libres; todo para aprobar mis ramos en la Universidad. Pero eso ya pasó y al fin puedo volver. Espero no tardarme tanto para la próxima entrega.**

 **Por favor, díganme qué les pareció este capítulo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** _Pokémon_ no me pertenece

* * *

Acuerdo reparatorio*

.

—¿Misty?— la aludida les sonrió—. Vaya, qué… gusto verte— balbuceó Ash, sin saber exactamente cómo reaccionar después de lo que acababa de ver.

—Sí, se nota que no cabes en ti de gozo— ironizó la pelirroja, sonriendo y abriendo los brazos, avanzando en su dirección para abrazarlo.

—Sabes que sí, Mist— avanzó la otra mitad del camino y pasando sus brazos por la cintura de la chica—. Es solo que, ¡wow! ¿vas a competir? ¿por qué no nos lo dijiste?

—Uh, ¿sorpresa?— intentó ella, alzando los hombros y sonriendo.

—Pudiste haberlo comentado— comentó Gary, parco.

Misty le dirigió una mirada por un segundo, pudiendo verse reflejados en los ojos del otro. Hasta que ella rompió el contacto.

—Cielos, ¿tan terrible es que haya querido darles una sorpresa? Es bueno saberlo; lo tendré en cuenta para cuando les dé una paliza y gane el primer lugar— bufó, cruzándose de brazos y alzando la nariz en el aire.

—¡Chicos, qué groseros!— les respondió Serena, quien hasta el momento había guardado silencio, avanzó hacia ella y le sonrió—. Estoy segura que están felices de verte, solamente son muy orgullosos para admitirlo— Misty le sonrió de vuelta—. Es un gusto conocerte al fin, Misty; he oído mucho de ti— y le dirigió una pequeña mirada a ambos chicos, dándole a entender que lo había oído de parte de ellos.

—Tú debes ser Serena— la pelirroja suavizó su expresión indignada—, eres más bonita de lo que me habían contado.

El rumor de la conversación que iban sosteniendo las chicas luego de que la pelirroja se hubo registrado se fue haciendo más y más lejano a medida que ellas avanzaban hacia el complejo habitacional aledaño al estadio. Gary les miró la espalda, ceñudo, unos metros más atrás, y Ash se puso a su altura, con los hombros flojos, para instarle a seguirlas.

—¿No crees que le estás dando demasiada importancia?— A cambio, solo recibió un bufido—. Oh, vamos, ¿temes que Misty patee tu trasero? Sé que es buena y todo, pero…

—Cállate—rezongó—, ése no es el problema.

—¿Cuál es, entonces?

—Me gustaría saberlo también.

Y acto seguido, se descruzó de brazos y se echó a andar tras las chicas, una de las cuales se había girado a hacerles señas y a gritarles que se dieran prisa o los dejarían atrás. Ash, tras suspirar largamente, lo siguió. De alguna forma, ya comenzaba a ver cuál era el problema ahí.

De cualquier modo, fuera cual fuese la tripa que se le hubiese roto al investigador, tendría que esperar: la fiesta de inauguración del Torneo sería en unas cuantas horas y aún debían hallar las habitaciones que los organizadores habían dispuesto para los participantes.

Además, aún tenían el problema de qué es lo que harían con Serena. Es decir, realmente le alegraba verla ahí y había sido una estupenda sorpresa que viniera o darles ánimo, pero, efectivamente, había sido una _sorpresa_ , por lo que no les había dado tiempo de ver dónde se quedaría ella. No es que nunca hubiesen dormido en la misma habitación mientras viajaban juntos, pero sí era cierto que jamás habían estado ellos dos solos. No quedaría que se sintiera incómodo, ni nada…

—Ash, si tanto te preocupa, Serena puede dormir conmigo— le ofreció Misty con la puerta de su cuarto a medio abrir.

—¿Estás segura?— tanteó terreno el moreno, inseguro de si dejar a Misty sola con Serena sería una buena idea.

—Por supuesto que sí. A ti no te molesta, ¿no es verdad?— redirigió la pregunta a la castaña.

—Para nada, te lo agradezco mucho— sonrió, entrando a la habitación de Misty con una sonrisa en el rostro—, ¡haremos una pijamada!

—Buena suerte— le sonrió Ash, satisfecho, como quien ha cumplido con una advertencia de rigor y no ha sido escuchado. Su cara parecía tener un letrero de _'bajo su propio riesgo'_.

La pelirroja cerró la puerta a sus espaldas, dejando a un aún preocupado Ash Ketchum en el pasillo.

—Tranquilo, estará bien— Gary le puso una mano en el hombro, brindándole un poco de consuelo—; es Misty, después de todo.

—Tienes razón— accedió, convencido de que ya era tiempo de que su novio y su mejor amiga hicieran buenas migas.

.

No es como si no hubiese pasado por eso antes, pensó, frustrado, mientras, con las manos en los bolsillos, golpeaba el piso con la suela de su zapato una y otra vez en una clara señal de impaciencia.

Por el contrario, ya había ido a cientos de fiestas como ésa, a las que su abuelo le había pedido asistir, ya sea como compañía o porque necesitaba su ayuda para convencer a alguno que otro inversionista. Fuera por el motivo que fuese, él no iba a decirle que no a Samuel Oak, en primer lugar, porque no quería y, en segundo lugar, porque, aunque hubiese querido negarse, sabía muy bien que él hubiese hallado la forma de persuadirlo.

Esas fiestas eran todas iguales. Debía sonreír y asentir gentilmente, también debía bailar con las hijas de toda esa gente con dinero y parecer interesado en lo que ellas decían, y si bien esa no era precisamente la parte más desagradable, no estaba demás decir que ese tipo de situaciones comenzaban a aburrirle.

Sin embargo, esta vez era ciertamente diferente.

Pocas veces antes la fiesta era más para él que para su abuelo, así como tampoco solía suceder que nadie esperaba nada de él. Sin embargo, lo que definitivamente nunca había ocurrido antes era que asistiría con la chica que le gustaba y que todo el mundo estaría ahí para verlo.

Tragó pesado. ¿Eso que sentía eran nervios? No, lo más seguro era que se sintiese ansioso por el evento de esa noche, después de todo, hacía mucho tiempo que no veía al Alto Mando todo junto en vivo y en directo. Sí, seguramente debía ser eso.

Además, ya estaban tarde; Ash se había marchado hace un buen rato ya, y de seguro se estaría preguntando por dónde estarían ellos.

El sonido de la chapa de la puerta lo hizo volver a la realidad, y no pudo evitar arrepentirse de haber deseado que se diera prisa; definitivamente podría esperar un poco más. Se envaró en su sitio de forma inconsciente, ante la expectativa.

La puerta frente a él se abrió por completo, dejando ver a una despampanante chica enfundada en un vestido color celeste, casi blanco.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Gary Oak se quedó sin habla.

—Vaya, Misty, te ves… uh…—trató de decir él, incapaz de hilar coherentemente una frase.

Lo más seguro era que su expresión debiera ser de lo más graciosa, porque ella no se molestó en soltar una risita de las suyas, y Gary pensó que no le molestaría, en absoluto, ser el blanco de sus burlas si podía verla sonreír así.

—Gracias. Tú también te ves bien. Te queda el traje.

El chico sonrió ante el comentario, y tras una leve reverencia que pretendía ser galante, pero que acabó siendo cómica y caballerosa en proporciones discutibles, le ofreció su brazo para que ambos fuesen juntos al salón de cuentos donde se llevaría a cabo la fiesta de inauguración de _La Copa de los Maestros_.

El investigador se detuvo al llegar a las puertas del salón, provocando que su acompañante se detuviera también y la caída de su vestido bailara entre sus piernas por la inercia.

—Gary, ¿sucede algo?— tanteó terreno, preocupada por el semblante serio del chico.

—Misty, sobre lo de hoy…

Eso fue suficiente para que la pelirroja comprendiera el tenor de la conversación, debiendo bajar el rostro casi con vergüenza.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

—Ya te lo dije: quería darles una sorpresa.

—¿ _Darles_? ¿Tú ya sabías que Ash…?

—No. Bueno, sí— balbuceó ella y Gary alzó una ceja—. No lo sabía con certeza, pero me pareció más que obvio que si tú estaban invitado, él también lo estaría.

—Y tú también— puntualizó él, cruzándose de brazos, mordaz—. Misty, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?

—¡Ogh, ¿tan terrible es que esté aquí?!— alzó las manos en el aire, exasperada—. Lo siento, ¿de acuerdo? Recibí mi invitación un par de días después de que te fueras a Tesselia y decidí que guardaría el secreto para sorprenderlos.

El investigador resopló con fuerza, resignado y cansado de perseguir con esa conversación circular. Así no llegarían a ningún lado. Ciertamente, ¿qué esperaba conseguir discutiendo con Misty, de todos modos? Si la conocía tan bien como se jactaba de hacerlo, sabía perfectamente que toda ella era cabezonería pura y contumacia, y que si se enfrascaba en una discusión podía ser casi tan apasionada como su gusto por los tipo agua.

No, definitivamente debía echar pie atrás antes que fuera demasiado tarde. Además, había conseguido lo que quería, se había disculpado, ¿no? Era tiempo de dejar la cosa estar. Por la paz.

—Está bien, de acuerdo. Olvidémoslo, ¿sí?— accedió él con una sonrisa conciliadora, de esas que él sabía que a Misty le robaba el sueño.

—De acuerdo— sonrió ella también, intentando ocultar el rubor que apareció en el puente de su nariz—, vamos.

Dando el tema por zanjado, entraron en el salón de eventos, que no era ni muy grande, ni muy exorbitante, pero sí muy bellamente decorado y muy bien iluminado. Era precioso. Todo lo que estaba bajo las luces del salón parecían brillar con otra luz, una más bella y más resplandeciente, con otros colores.

Misty se quedó mirando a su alrededor, embelesada, incapaz de enfocar su atención en un solo lugar por más de tres segundos continuos. En cambio, Gary la miraba a ella, no encontrando nada más en esa habitación que pudiese llamar más su atención que la bella chica que tenía a su lado.

—¡Hasta que al fin llegan!— la voz de Ash los hizo volver a la realidad— Y nosotros que en realidad pensábamos que se habían extraviado.

Entre la multitud, la pareja conformada por Ash y Serena se hizo camino hasta llegar a ellos. Misty se les quedó viendo casi sin molestarse en disimular su impresión: se veían guapísimos. Le costaba recordar cuándo fue la última vez que vio a Ash tan _presentable_ y, ciertamente, aunque lo había visto mil veces sin su gorra, no podía evitar sentir que esta vez había algo distinto. Por otro lado, a su lado, Serena se veía radiante. Su vestido color vino le daba un aire distinguido y el corte estilo princesa que le llegaba a las rodillas evitaban que se viera mucho mayor de lo que en realidad era. A Misty le costó creer que alguien pudiera verse tan bien.

—Te recuerdo que eres tú el que tiene problemas de orientación— rio Misty, saliendo de su ensoñación, recordando la infinidad de veces que se extraviaron en medio del bosque solo porque él había decidido ir a la delantera del grupo.

Serena soltó una risita discreta, dejando claro a los otros dos que a ella también le había pasado lo mismo mientras viajaban.

—¿No te parece que Misty se ve fantástica?— propuso ella al aire, a ver si alguno de los dos chicos opinaba algo.

Estaba orgullosa por su logro: Misty se veía francamente grandiosa. Su vestido largo de corte sencillo le hacía sacar provecho de su altura y prescindir de unos zapatos que tuvieran demasiado tacón, y el color provocaba que destacaran sus ojos y cabello. ¡Si incluso su maquillaje –que básicamente consistía en un poco de brillo- le daba un aire nuevo y maravilloso!

Era como jugar a las muñecas.

El comentario de Serena provocó que tanto el entrenador como el investigador voltearon la mirada de ella a la aludida y ésta fue incapaz de reprimir el rubor que se cuajó en sus mejillas.

—Ya lo creo— respondió el primero con una sonrisa—; te ves muy bien, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que te pusiste un vestido? Deberías intentarlo más a menudo.

Ella frunció el gesto en una mueca graciosa y tras sonreír por el halago disfrazado de broma de su amigo, lo golpeó en el hombro sin demasiada fuerza _. Énfasis en "demasiada"._

—¡Ouch!

—Te lo has ganado— comentó Serena, soltando una risa.

—¿Lo has hecho tú, Serena? Eres buena; casi puedes confundirla con alguna de sus hermanas— se burló entonces Gary, a un lado, haciendo que la chica frunciera el entrecejo.

—¿Qué te pasa, buscas pelea?— le amenazó, alzando la voz y enseñando el puño.

Ambos se enfrascaron en una discusión que de seria tenía poco, en la que las amenazas de _patearle el trasero en la arena_ al otro iban y venían como si de la cosa más inofensiva del mundo se tratara.

A su lado, la oriunda de Kalos sonreía abiertamente ante la escena.

—Se ve que se llevan buen; hacen una bonita pareja, ¿no crees?

En ese momento, fue como si un sonido estridente hubiese llamado la atención de lo que la pareja discutía. Ambos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y miraron a la chica que les sonreía a tan solo medio metro de distancia, perplejos.

—¿Pareja?

—Espera, nosotros no…

Pero se vieron interrumpidos por el sonido del altavoz que resonó por todo el salón. La vista de todos se dirigió al origen de ese sonido; una pequeña tarima que fungía como escenario, en donde un orgulloso Lance, siendo respaldado por los miembros del Alto Mando, tomó el micrófono con una mano y con la otra, una copa, y habló:

— _¡Queridos amigos!—_ comenzó, alzando ambos brazos en un gesto de bienvenida _—. Me da gusto verlos aquí esta noche...—_ él siguió hablando, atrayendo la atención del público con ese carisma que siempre lo había caracterizado.

La pelirroja se fijó en él. No es que verlo en persona fuera algo nuevo, al contrario; como miembro activo de la Liga Pokémon como representante de su gimnasio, solía encontrarse con él cada cierto tiempo. Sin embargo, verlo así vestido era algo novedoso: vestía un traje oscuro y la chaqueta abierta, llevaba el último botón de la impecable camisa blanca sin abotonar y se veía extremadamente elegante aún sin llevar corbata, pero con un aire menos severo al que usualmente tenía, haciéndolo tremendamente atractivo a la vista.

—… _los competidores son personalidades con una trayectoria destacada tanto en el mundo Pokémon, desde entrenadores a investigadores de campo…—_ Lance siguió hablando, hipnotizando a todos con su voz.

Resultaba curiosa la forma en que, no importaba la ocasión, él siempre parecía tener dominio sobre las masas.

 _Como un genio malvado_ , pensó Misty con gracia, sonriendo ante lo ridículo que sonaba esa idea en su cabeza y volvió su vista al hombre del escenario, quien le sonrió de vuelta al fijarse en ella.

A su lado, Gary frunció el ceño

—¡Huh, presumido!— sin embargo, incapaz de no sonreír para sus adentros, orgulloso de saber que la chica a la que el anfitrión del evento le enviaba miradas desde el escenario, estuviera, de hecho, con él.

La audiencia aplaudió y sus amigos sonrieron ante el comentario del castaño. No era extraño, por alguna razón, que a Gary le cayera mal un tipo tan atractivo y exitoso como él mismo.

.

* * *

Un acuerdo reparatorio* es una salida alternativa al proceso penal en el que, en virtud de un acuerdo entre la víctima y el imputado/sospechoso, se suspende el procedimiento hasta cumplidas ciertas condiciones.

 **Revisado: Viernes 02 de marzo de 2018**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon no me pertenece.

* * *

Flagrancia*

.

La fiesta continuó tal como iba antes de que el anfitrión hubiera subido al escenario, casi como si no hubiese subido en primer lugar.

Hubo gente que no tardó en juntarse en parejas y llenar la pista de baile, y hubo otras más que se reunieron junto a las mesas de aperitivos. El grupo conformado por Ash y sus amigos fue de estas últimas. Se quedaron en un rincón fuera del alcance de la gente, donde pudieran charlar sin obstaculizar el paso a nadie y que nadie tuviese que interrumpirlos para pasar.

—Iré por algo para tomar, ¿quieren algo?— ofreció Gary, haciendo un gesto con el pulgar sobre su hombro.

—Claro, porqué no. Gracias.

—Voy contigo, ¿tú también quieres algo, Serena?— y tras un asentimiento de su parte, Ash siguió al castaño en su búsqueda por el bar.

Un silencio _no incómodo_ se formó entre ellas una vez que se quedaron solas. No era como si sus escasas horas de convivencia hubiesen sido precisamente malas, es más, Serena le ayudó a arreglarse para el evento como si fuera cualquiera de sus hermanas, pero sin los comentarios molestos o carentes de tino que ellas habrían dejado escapar _sin querer queriendo_.

—Sí que los sorprendiste, realmente no se lo esperaban— comentó la castaña, amistosa. Misty la miró primero, sin saber exactamente si se refería a su participación o al vestido.

—Sí— asintió—, así parece. Solo espero que haya sido una _grata sorpresa_.

—¿Qué dices? Por supuesto que fue una _grata sorpresa_ —le aseguró ella, haciendo énfasis—, son tus amigos, después de todo.

—Ojalá tengas razón— terminó la pelirroja, suspirando profundo, con una mueca más cómica que realmente triste.

La chica de Kalos le sonrió, sospechando ligeramente de que iban sus preocupaciones. No había que ser un genio para darse cuenta, tan solo había que haber visto la cara que puso Gary Oak cuando vio a la pelirroja para saber que lo suyo no era solo _sorpresa_. Se preguntó genuinamente si Ash sabría algo al respecto, aunque, si lo pensaba bien, lo más probable era que no. Él siempre había sido más denso para ese tipo de cosas que el resto de la gente.

Asimismo, estaba claro que Misty tenía mucho en qué pensar y aclarar para sí misma antes siquiera de contárselo a alguien. Por más deseos que tuviera que verificar si sus sospechas sobre esos dos eran correctas, tendría que esperar. Además, de seguro sí tenía razón.

—¡Miren a quién tenemos aquí!

Ambas se voltearon ante el saludo. Un hombre alto, de traje y sin corbata, se acercó a ellas con una sonrisa.

—¡Lance!

* * *

—¿Me vas a contar qué es lo que te sucede?

—Pues verás…— comenzó el investigador con la cara apoyada sobre su mano— lo que ocurre es que tengo a un mocoso irritante detrás de mí y no para de hablarme, ¿sabes?, ¡ouch!

—Idiota— murmuró—. Demonios, Gary, hablo en serio— le espetó él, luego de haberlo golpeado en el brazo—. A ti te pasa algo, estás actuando extraño.

—¿Y qué quiere, que hablemos de nuestros sentimientos?— se burló el otro, volteando a mirarlo—. Las chicas se quedaron por allá, Ash, si quieres hablar de eso.

—Así que todo esto se trata de tus sentimientos, ¿huh?— chasqueó los dedos, sintiendo haber atado un cabo suelto y sonriendo con orgullo.

Gary suspiró y apoyó el codo en la barra.

—Bien, bien, ¡cielos!— accedió—, ¿recuerdas _la chica_ que te mencioné cuando nos encontramos en Teja?

—Uhm… sí, ¿qué pasa con ella? Dijiste que vendría, ¿por eso estás molesto?

—Bueno, la cosa es que— se dio un segundo para tomar aire—…ella…

—¿Gary Oak?— la voz de una chica los interrumpió, haciendo que ambos tuvieran que girarse— ¡Sí, eres tú! No lo puedo creer.

Frente a ellos, una chica realmente bella, metida en un vestido negro, los miraba con una sonrisa coqueta. Ash tragó pesado y miró de reojo a su compañero, quien también tenía la vista fija en ella, como si fuera siquiera posible _no hacerlo._

—Hey, ¿tú no eres…?— inició con cuidado Ash, reconociéndola de algún lado.

—Leaf, de Secunda, coordinadora, competidora— se presentó ella, acercándose al moreno y ofreciéndole su mano para un apretón suave—: mucho gusto.

—He oído hablar de ti— reaccionó el otro, sorprendido de no haber reconocido de inmediato a la chica. Una belleza como ésa no se olvida tan fácilmente.

Efectivamente, no era que siquiera los concursos pokémon, solo de vez en cuando, si lo estaban transmitiendo en algún Cenro Pokémon y dolo para verificar que no estuviesen Dawn o May participando en ellos. Sin embargo, esta chica, Leaf, originaria de las Islas, había comenzado a hacer noticia últimamente, no solo por su talento, sino por su belleza despampanante.

—Oh, no lo dudo— respondió con simpleza. A Ash le sonó extraño; demasiada seguridad y sensualidad en una frase tan corta.

Se irguió y se giró hacia Gary, quien tenía una expresión indescifrable en el rostro. Ash miró de soslayo el intercambio silencioso que se produjo entre ellos, convencido de que ésta no iba a ser una situación agradable. Se lo decía su instinto; el mismo que decidía ignorar olímpicamente cada vez que acababa metiéndose en problemas.

—Ha pasado un tiempo, Gary— le sonrió con coquetería la chica—. Me alegro de encontrarte aquí.

—Supongo que sí es una sorpresa verme en este tipo de competencias, ¿no?— comentó él en respuesta, ignorando deliberadamente todo lo que ella había dicho antes de eso y su evidente tono sugestivo.

—¡Pero ha sido una excelente sorpresa, te lo aseguro!

—Sí, bueno, la gente no suele decir eso ante la posibilidad de enfrentarse a mí, ¿sabes?

—Oh, eso no se aplica a mí, para nada— comentó con simpatía—. A mí me gusta todo lo que tenga que ver contigo, lo sabes.

Gary bufó ante su comentario, molesto, y Ash, por su parte, no supo exactamente cómo reaccionar. Aquella escena no era, lo que se dice, _fácil de digerir_ , y aunque conocía perfectamente lo popular que era su mejor amigo con las mujeres, y precisamente por eso le había costado tanto trabajo creer, en su momento, que tuviera novia. Por otro lado, se negaba a creer que ésta que tenían en frente y que le hablaba a Oak como si tuvieran una historia juntos, fuese, en realidad, la chica a la que se refirió la última vez que se vieron en Teja, no solo porque esta chica no le producía buena impresión –y se negaba a rotundamente a creer que Gary estuviere saliendo con alguien como ella-, sino que también porque no se veía, en absoluto, como si tuviesen algún tipo de relación.

Ash se fijó en su expresión, como si la presencia de Leaf realmente le complicara las cosas, como si no pudiese siquiera mirarla de frente sin poner mala cara, pero que de todos modos no pudiese darle calabazas.

El sonido de las copas puestas sobre la superficie de la barra fue todo lo que necesitaron. Gary se incorporó y Ash se dio vuelta, ambos para tomar los dos vasos en sus manos y volver donde sus amigas, que de seguro ya se estarían preguntando qué tanto estaban haciendo.

—Lo siento, nos esperan— fue todo lo que dijo el castaño antes de perderse entre la multitud—. Nos vemos.

—Suerte en la competencia— se despidió Ash, tímido y confuso por el desarrollo de toda la escena.

Ambos marcharon, dejando atrás a una sonriente Leaf a la que no parecía molestarle haberse quedado sola. _Ya encontraría compañía_. Por el contrario, se había hecho la velada encontrándose con Gary Oak entre tanta gente. Fue, en realidad, una verdadera fortuna, ya que si bien daba por hecho que él participaría en el dichoso torneo, con tanta gente ahí, pensó que sería difícil verlo fuera de alguna de las rondas.

Definitivamente había encontrado a su presa.

Por su parte, Ash y Gary circulaban por el salón repleto de gente con las manos ocupadas con dos recipientes de vidrio repletos de líquido cada una y en completo silencio. Un tácito y para nada cómodo silencio. Era como haber sido testigo de una falta a la moral y las buenas costumbres; nada demasiado grave como para ser un delito, pero aun así incómodo de presenciar. Ash pensó que definitivamente su amigo debía sentirse de la misma manera, o peor, ya que había sido a él a quien atraparon _con las manos en la masa_ , por decirlo de alguna manera.

—¿Quién era ella?— la pregunta del moreno hizo que el investigador parara en seco su andar y se volteara para encararlo.

 _Eso es una buena señal_ , pensó entonces el entrenador, significaba que su conciencia estaba limpia y eso es mucho decir, viniendo de Gary Oak.

—Ella es— comenzó el castaño con una expresión incómoda—… Leaf es la hija de uno de los inversionistas de la Reserva. Sabía de su existencia, ya sabes cómo a esa gente le gusta hablar de los logros de sus hijos como si les fueran propios, así que sabía que tenía como nuestra edad y que era coordinadora, pero no la conocí personalmente sino hasta hace un par de años en en Secunda, cuando me reuní con su padre por encargo de mi abuelo y ella estaba presente. No fue nada de lo que alarmarse, en realidad, y mucho antes de que empezara a frecuentar… ejem…el punto es que no pasó nada. Nunca. Y solo la he vuelto a ver un par de veces más en aburridas e impersonales reuniones de negocios a las que ella había insistido en ir.

—Eso no se oye tan mal— si Gary advirtió el alivio en su tono, no lo dijo.

—No, lo malo es que parece estar _solo un poco obsesionada conmigo_ , ya sabes, y las chicas como ella suelen estar acostumbradas a obtener lo que quieren. Y en cualquier otra circunstancia, no me molestaría _tanto_ , pero… desde hace un par de meses…

Al moreno le dieron ganas de instarlo a terminar la frase, pero se abstuvo, pensando en qué es lo que pensaría Serena si alguna de las millones de chicas que conoció en sus viajes apareciera un día como una loca fanática espectacularmente bonita y…

—Oh.

—Sí, _oh_.

Porque, ciertamente, a Ash no le afectaría dicta situación si no tuviera una novia en primer lugar, lo que le recordaba la charla pendiente que se vio interrumpida con la llegada intempestiva de Leaf.

—¿Y?

—Y, ¿qué?

—¿No le contarás a Misty que Leaf está aquí? No creo que quieras que se arme un malentendido, ¿o sí?

—Sí, bueno, creo que es lo correcto, pero… ¡un segundo!, ¿cómo…?

El otro se largó a reír.

—Entonces sí es ella— se adelantó a concluir entre risas—. Diablos, qué bueno soy.

—Ya quisieras— se defendió el otro, avergonzado—. ¿Soy tan obvio?

—Para Serena, probablemente sí— respondió con una sonrisa, aun encontrando la situación, por lo demás, divertida. No siempre se puede ver a Gary Oak cayendo en su propio juego, ¿no? Debía provecharlo mientras durara—. Debo reconocer que yo tardé un poco más— _¿a quién le importaba que hubiera recibido_ un poquito _de ayuda por parte de Serena? Nadie tenía porqué enterarse de eso_ — ¿Por qué no lo habías dicho antes? No me digas que te da vergüenza.

—N-no es eso— balbuceó—. Es…complicado, maldición.

—¿Qué es lo complicado? Están saliendo, ¡vamos!, quizás Misty no es una modelo de revista y sea un poco gritona e impulsiva, pero es una gran chica. Y de todos los idiotas que hay dando vueltas por ahí, prefiero a que seas tú, a un total desconocido del cual no conozco la dirección para ir a partirle la cara cuando le haga daño, ¿no crees? Nos estamos ahorrando muchos recursos— comentó Ash en un intento por asumir el sol de mejor amigo sobreprotector que nunca fue y ser gracioso a la vez.

Pero, al parecer, no dio mucho resultado, pues su interlocutor aún mantenía una mueca indescifrable en el rostro.

—Porque la verdad, Ash, es que _no sé_ si estamos saliendo— confesó después de un suspiro—. Es decir, no estoy jugando, ¿sabes? Ella me gusta, es diferente, tú deberías saberlo, y lo pasamos bien juntos, pero no quiero apresurar las cosas. No quiero _estropearlo_.

Gary guardó silencio y su mejor amigo lo imitó, incapaz de verbalizar sus ideas en ese momento, quizás porque tenía demasiadas en ese instante, haciendo cola por cobrar sentido, o porque nada de lo que pudiera decir se sentía como algo adecuado precisamente ahora. Fuese por la razón que fuese, Ash calló.

Era complicado, eso era cierto. Aceptar los sentimientos que se tienen por otra persona cuando éstos apenas han cobrado sentido, nunca es fácil. No lo fue para él cuando descubrió, muchísimo tiempo atrás, que luego de separarse de Misty, no la volvería a recuperar, y entonces con Serena, cuando, ante la posibilidad de repetir el error que antes había cometido dejando marchar a su mejor amiga, le hizo darse cuenta de golpe de lo que sentía por ella. No dudaba que también lo estaría siendo para Gary, quien había gozado de una libertad envidiable a ese respecto, y que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se veía ante un panorama confuso, de una chica que no reclamaba su atención y aún así se la llevaba toda, y que lo hacía pararse en un terreno poco conocido.

La sola idea lo hizo incapaz de bromear al respecto, sería bajarle el perfil a la dificultad del proceso que estaba atravesando.

Sin embargo, Ash sonrió aún así. No por burla, sino que de conformidad. Luego de oírlo hablar, no le cupo duda alguna de que Gary, de entre todos los idiotas en los que se pudo haber fijado Misty – _y eso le recordaba, ¿en qué diablos estaría pensando Misty como para fijarse en Gary Oak?_ -, él era el mejor, no solo porque confiaba en que era un buen chico, sino porque si todo fallaba, para Ash sería fácil ir y darle su merecido. Todos contentos.

—Volvamos, las chicas deben estarse preguntando qué nos hicimos— dijo él entonces, avanzando por sobre el castaño entre la multitud que no parecía advertir su presencia.

Su amigo solo tardó un poco en reaccionar, y tras sonreír de medio lado, lo siguió hasta llegar al lugar junto a unas mesas en que habían dejado a sus amigas esperando a que ellos volvieran por algo de beber quién sabe hace cuánto rato atrás.

No obstante, a Gary se le cayó la sonrisa cuando, al llegar donde ellas, no estaban solas, sino que el alto y apuesto anfitrión del evento las acompañaba. Él se acercó con el gesto arrugado y le ofreció una de sus copas a Misty.

—Pero si son los pequeños Ash Ketchum y Gary Oak— saludó Lance con una sonrisa de medio lado, haciendo un ademán con ambas manos, dándoles la bienvenida.

—¡Qué gusto verte, pensé que no te veríamos esta noche!

—Lo mismo ha dicho Misty— contestó el mayor, estrechando la mano que le ofrecía al moreno.

—Eso habría sido demasiado pedir— gruñó el otro, medio en broma, medio en serio, imprimiendo más fuerza de la debida en el apretón de manos.

—No te librarás de mí tan fácilmente— bromeó el pelirrojo, respondiendo con la misma fuerza.

El resto rio. No era un misterio para nadie la rivalidad unilateral que sentía Gary Oak por el primer asiento de la élite de Kanto. A nadie le parecía extraño, tampoco. Las personas como ellos solían ser demasiado similares como para soportar estar tan cerca uno del otro. Lance, por otro lado, lejos de querer corresponder a su rivalidad, más bien sentía cierta simpatía fraternal por el nieto de Oak. Le recordaba un poco a sí mismo cuando tenía su edad. Además, era totalmente consciente que lo que Gary Oak sentía por él no era verdadera animadversión, sino que simplemente era el mecanismo de defensa que implementó al saberse subconscientemente tan similar a él.

—Ustedes dos— dijo, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de cada uno con ese aire de hermano mayor dándole consejos a los menores— ¿es que nadie les ha dicho acaso que dejar solas a un par de señoritas con éstas es una soberana estupidez?

Ash sonrió abiertamente, llevándose una mano detrás de la cabeza, avergonzado.

—Tienes razón, lo siento.

Gary, por otro lado, guardó silencio, mientras los otros dos se unían a la conversación que sostenían Misty y Serena ya con sus respectivos vasos en las manos. Sonrió de medio lado luego de mirar largamente cómo la pelirroja del grupo reía ante algún comentario de sus amigos y le pareció que, efectivamente, Lance tenía toda la razón.

—Sí, una soberana estupidez.

.

* * *

 ***** Flagranciaes un término que se utiliza para el caso en que una persona es sorprendido infringiendo la ley, atrapado en su huida o hasta 24 horas después de haberlo hecho. Es la forma bonita de decir "con las manos en la masa".

 **¡Uff! Final del capítulo.**

 **Debo admitir que, mientras estaba en negociaciones con la señorita inspiración, tenía escrito 12 capítulos de esta historia, pero llegué a cierto punto en que borré 3/4 partes de lo que tenía y retrocedí hasta este punto. Así que este es el epítome de todos mis altibajos, jaja.**

 **¡Uy! Ha aparecido un personaje interesante. Para los que conozcan el juego, es la contraparte femenina del protagonsta, que aparece en la versión RedFire y GreenLeaf. Decidí dejarle su nombre del juego porque es ella misma de quien estamos hablando, y hay controversias sobre si se llama Green o Blue (para mí siempre será Blue), a quien shippeo con la contraparte de Gary en el Juego (Green). Así que encontré que ella era el personaje perfecto para hacer un buen drama, ya que soy mala para inventar personajes propios.**

 **Díganme qué les parece.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** _Pokémon_ no me pertenece.

* * *

Fruto de árbol envenenado*

.

En todos los años que llevaba de conocer al nieto del profesor Oak, Misty había aprendido que realmente él podía hacer cualquier cosa que se propusiera. Cuando eran tan solo unos niños, no había adulto alguno que no opinara que Gary Oak era un chico maravilloso, respetuoso y encantador. Tampoco conocía a ninguna fémina que dijera lo contrario –incluso sus hermanas hablaron maravillas de él cuando llegó el turno de que Ash disputara la medalla de su gimnasio por primera vez-. Son embargo, en aquellos tiempos realmente debió haberse propuesto comportarse como un patán en su presencia, porque no había vez que Misty no quisiera rodar sus ojos y emitir un gruñido abatido cuando se lo encontraban por casualidad.

Con el pasar de los años, Gary no solo fue ratificando esa teoría sin verbalizar que se había hecho la pelirroja, cuando decidió que el camino del maestro no era lo que le llenaría el pecho, sino que el de investigador, cerrándole la boca a todos los que osaron decir que jamás llegaría ni a los talones de su abuelo, logrando grandes descubrimientos gracias a sus viajes y su preparación en el campo de batalla.

Sabía que podía hacer a la perfección incluso aquellas cosas que no le gustaba hacer. Socializar con los inversionistas era una de ellas, al punto en que ya el viejo Samuel Oak dependía totalmente de él para cerrar un trato con algún ricachón particularmente difícil. En su opinión, había formas igualmente efectivas y menos indignas que lamerle las botas a un viejo adinerado que en su vida ha tocado un pokémon. Pero no podía decirle que no a su abuelo.

Otra de las cosas que Gary odiaba hacer era, de hecho, bailar.

Él mismo se lo había mencionado a propósito de escopeta durante una de sus largas conversaciones a la orilla de la piscina. Ella le había dicho que al principio odiaba tener que participar en los espectáculos que organizaban sus hermanas, y se había resistido a interpretar el protagónico incluso cuando sería Tracey quien haría el coestelar.

Entonces él no pudo evitar sonreír y, a su vez, dejó escapar un ligero _'tampoco me gusta bailar'._

Leaf, quien vete-tú-a-saber-cómo ya sabía esa información, se quedó de piedra cuando vio a lo lejos cómo el guapo investigador objeto de sus suspiros nocturnos, le ofrecía una mano a la chica pelirroja que estaba dentro de su grupo, y que hace nada estaba hablando con _Fabulance_ como si fueran grandes amigos, y salía a bailar con ella. Lo primero que pasó por su cabeza fue que se alivió, de una u otra forma, que no le pidiera a la otra chica, la del vestido rosa, que bailara con él, porque aún para alguien cuya seguridad en sí misma sobrepasaba los márgenes normales, ella le parecía una competencia difícil de superar, con esa pinta de princesa de cuentos y esa cara de no _rompo un huevo_.

El segundo pensamiento, no obstante, que pasó por su cabeza, con más fuerza que el anterior, fue el de _quién rayos era esa chica_. No parecía ser la gran cosa; no era ni bonita ni sofisticada, así como tampoco gozaba de alguna fama medianamente codiciable. Lo único que llamaba la atención de su persona era su color de cabello –que ni siquiera estaba arreglado-. Leaf frunció el entrecejo y bufó ante el pensamiento. En resumen, ella no era nadie, y aún así estaba rodeada de gente glamurosa; la había visto interactuar con Gary, Lance y Ash Ketchum como si se conocieran de toda la vida, ¡ni siquiera la otra chica, que sí era linda, parecía tan cercana a todos ellos!

Todo eso le había estado provocando quebraderos de cabeza, al punto que ya no podía concentrarse –o al menos, fingir que lo hacía- en su compañero de baile. Y todo empeoró cuando los vio bailar. Lo hacían mal. A destiempo, casi como si no pudieran oír la música de fondo y estuviesen meciéndose al ritmo de una cancioncilla que ambos sabían de memoria, y aun así parecía que se divertían. Le irritó la forma en la que él le sonrió luego de que ella le hiciera una mueca para nada linda, era como si hubiese algo detrás de esos gestos y expresiones, aparentemente sin significado, casi como si en realidad fueran dos mocosos que se burlaban el uno del otro por alguna estupidez. Nada que, a todas luces, tuviera algún aire romántico. Pero incluso así Leaf se sentía inquieta.

Tan pendiente estaba de ellos, que le sorprendió de gran manera no haber advertido el momento en que salieron de la pista de baile, y para cuando quiso darse cuenta, ya no los pudo encontrar sin importar cuánto los buscó por los alrededores con la mirada. Acabó –no sin harta molestia al respecto- dándose por vencida por esa noche, al menos, ha habría tiempo de completar su cacería.

O eso había pensado ella. Si Leaf había creído que había tenido un golpe de suerte al encontrarse a Gary Oak en medio de la fiesta, seriamente se planteó comprar un boleto de lotería cuando, volviendo a su habitación un par de horas más tarde, se cruzó con él caminando hacia el complejo por un pasillo perpendicular. La buena noticia era que iba guapísimo con el cuello de la camisa abierto y el pelo desprolijo. La mala noticia, que no iba solo. No, y para colmo de males, iba con _ella_. La misma chica sin gracia que se colgaba de la popularidad ajena. Solo verle le produjo rabia.

La antipatía que sentía por ella de forma casi instintiva le indujo a seguirlos por los corredores, olvidando su recorrido original, como si fuese una vil ladrona. Pero relegó ese pensamiento rápidamente, presa de la curiosidad. Los oyó reír todo el camino, empujándose cada tanto con el hombro, sin importar si alguien los veía o si ese era un comportamiento poco recomendable para las pintas que llevaban. De algún modo, la situación no hacía más que molestarle. Se escondió tras una maceta y los observó a un par de metros, cuando ellos se detuvieron frente a la puerta de una habitación. Por un largo y agónico minuto, Leaf temió que fuera la de él.

—Lo he pasado genial— comentó Misty, sonriéndole.

—Claro, si has estado conmigo, ¿de qué otra forma sería?

—Idiota— rio en respuesta, golpeándolo en el brazo con suavidad.

La risa del castaño no se hizo esperar, como si su reacción fuera lo que había estado esperando, como si fuera parte del chiste.

—Hey, deja de golpearme, ya te he dicho que las chicas lindas no hacen eso.

—Entonces, lo siento por no ser linda.

Leaf tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa. No podía evitar estar totalmente de acuerdo con ellos dos, y definitivamente, ella no era para nada linda. ¿Entonces por qué él parecía estar tan interesado en ella? La risa de Gary le hizo salir de sus cavilaciones, volviendo su atención a la escena de comedia romántica de bajo presupuesto que se desarrollaba frente a ella.

—Deja de burlarte de mí.

—Es que no puedo evitarlo— se defendió él—. Vamos, no te enojes. Sabes que solo estoy bromeando. Además, yo creo que sí eres linda.

—Por eso te digo que dejes que burlarte de mí— respondió, sonrojada y saltona.

—¡No lo hago! Enserio, te ves muy linda esta noche, Misty— tomó sus manos con delicadeza.

Para entonces, Leaf, aún escondida tras la maceta, ya tenía las piernas adoloridas y no podía más con la inverisímil situación. Eso _tenía_ que ser alguna cámara oculta, para poner a prueba su paciencia. Sí, eso tenía que ser, alguna especie de broma para los competidores. Tan ocupada estaba en justificar su rabia y la ridícula escena, que no advirtió a tiempo que la pareja se había quedado en silencio y que la pelirroja se paraba de puntitas, dejando en evidencia que no usaba tacones, para depositar un beso en la mejilla del investigador.

—Buenas noches, ¿te veo mañana antes de la inauguración?— y como si aquella pregunta fuera más bien retórica, abrió la puerta de la habitación y se perdió en el interior.

La otra supo que podía respirar tranquila cuando oyó el _clack_ de la puerta al cerrar. Gary, por otro lado, estaba muy ocupado mirando la puerta por la que había desaparecido la chica como un palurdo enamorado y en sostenerse la mejilla, como para percibir su presencia. Harta, ella se irguió de un tirón, ignorando el ligero mareo que le produjo levantarse tan rápidamente y el hormigueo que le recorría las piernas por haber estado acuclillada tanto rato.

—No me habías comentado que tenías novia, Gary. Te lo tenías bien guardado— comentó ella en voz alta, procurando que él la oyera.

Objetivo que se cumplió a la perfección, porque el aludido pareció salir de algún tipo de ensoñación cuando se giró hacia ella. Leaf incluso podría decir que lo vio palidecer y sonrió para sus adentros por eso.

—Qué haces aquí.

—No te he seguido, si es lo que piensas. Solo me pareció que era na escena _demasiado tierna_ como para interrumpirla, ¿no te parece?

Él le respondió frunciéndole el ceño.

—Oh, querido, no me mires de esa manera, por favor— le pidió la regia chica con fingida súplica —. Solo que, honestamente, no me esperaba que te despidieras así de tu novia, ¿sabes? Creo que es _lindo_.

—N-no es asunto tuyo, Leaf— la reprendió él, tímido de pronto, desviando el rostro—. Además… Misty no es mi novia— se vio obligado a admitir.

Leaf sonrió para sus adentros, complacida con la información valiosa que acababa de conseguir de la mejor fuente. Comenzó a acercarse a él, coqueta, y Gary subió su guardia.

—¿Lo dices en serio? No sabes cuánto me alegra oír eso— avanzó hasta quedar junto a él y arrimarse un poco a su hombro. Se inclinó sobre él solo para susurrarle al oído—: me _encanta_ la forma en que te despides de tus amigas.

Y tras eso, depositó un beso fugaz en el hueso de su mandíbula y se marchó. Gary reaccionó de inmediato, retrocediendo y pasándose la manga de forma instintiva por el lugar para limpiarse el beso que la coordinadora había dejado sobre su piel. Volteó a verla, molesto, ceñudo, pero ella ya se había perdido entre los pasillos del complejo habitacional de la Meseta.

 _Maldición_ , se dijo. Ella le producía una mala sensación. Nada bueno podía salir de todo ello.

Por su parte, la originaria de Secunda no podía estar más orgullosa de sus hazañas de esa noche, y ese último había sido su golpe de gracia. Había sido, sin lugar a dudas, su noche de suerte. Quizás sí debía comprar un boleto de lotería.

* * *

Esa mañana traía consigo un aire diferente. Era como cuando competía; en aquellos días podía sentir cómo el ambiente se cargaba de una emoción colectiva, no solo la suya, sino que todo a su alrededor parecía desprender la misma ansiedad previa a la competencia: los otros participantes, los medios, los espectadores, todo. Esa mañana volvía a sentir cómo su pecho se llenaba de esa vibra ganadora de la que solía alimentarse cuando no era más que un crío. Era nostálgico y novedoso por partes iguales.

Gary se levantó temprano, incapaz de seguir durmiendo, presa de la ansiedad que le provocaba volver a competir después de tanto tiempo, no porque creyera que no podía ganar, sino que más bien todo lo contrario; esas ganas de salir a la arena y vencerlos a todos, a pesar de no estar dedicado a ello, le hacía querer adelantar el tiempo hasta llegar el momento de recibir el trofeo. Tal como cuando era un niño. Solo para darse cuenta de que todo el mundo parecía estar ya en funcionamiento, todos en función del Torneo. Y no era para menos, es decir, no todos los días la Élite 4 convocaba a un torneo especial con participantes elegidos con pinza, y no eran nada menos que jóvenes promesas del mundo pokémon.

Solo bastaba con mirar alrededor; se estaba formando una especie de festival callejero para atraer al público que iba a ver los encuentros en el estadio, o locales que ofrecían promociones de bebida y comida para que los que no habían conseguido entrada, pudieran verlos por la televisión. Porque eso era lo otro, las localidades para presenciar los duelos se acabaron en lo que cantaba un Sperrow, por lo que la Liga tuvo que autorizar que los medios pudiesen entrar al recinto deportivo y cubrir el evento. Todo eso prometía ser el espectáculo del año.

El aire de la montaña se sentía fresco y limpio, los árboles del boque Viridian enviaban una brisa pura y agradable hacia esos lados, y el sol pegaba sin demasiada fuerza, pero con la calidez suficiente como para sentir la energía positiva envolvía su cuerpo.

De seguro Misty pensaría igual. Miró su reloj de pulsera sobre la misma. Tal vez, sí se saba prisa en volver, podría despertar a Misty y de ahí a que estuviera lista, aún podrían tener tiempo de dar un paseo antes de la ceremonia de apertura. Y con esa idea en mente, se dio media vuelta para ejecutar su plan, pero tuvo que detenerse antes de dar el primero paso de vuelta a la Meseta, cuando vio a quien tenía justo en frente, mirándolo con una sonrisa que escondía una artimaña que, estaba segurísimo, no quería enterarse de qué iba.

—Buenos días, Gary— saludó ella con una voz cantarina.

—Leaf.

—No sabía que eras tan madrugador.

—Entonces no has hecho bien tu tarea, bonita.

Ella sonrió con coquetería con ese último comentario, llevándose la taza de café a los labios y lo oteó a través del vapor que despedía el líquido caliente al otro lado de la pequeña mesa del café en que se habían sentado –a instancias de ella, claro- a conversar.

—¿Qué es lo que querías hablar conmigo?

—Vaya, un hombre ocupado: qué atractivo.

—Leaf— le advirtió.

—¿Qué?— fingió demencia— ¿No puedo tomar un café con un viejo amigo como una persona normal?

—Por supuesto que sí— respondió él, apoyando los codos sobre la mesa y la mejilla sobre su palma—, si realmente fuéramos viejos amigos, por supuesto.

—Mou, vamos, no seas así, querido— insistió ella, inclinándose sobre la mesa—. Apuesto a que a esa _amiguita_ tuya no te hablas de esta manera.

—Y aunque así fuera, Leaf, mi relación con Misty no es, asunto tuyo— le respondió, cortante.

—Con que tiene nombre, hah— verbalizó ella, más como si se tratara de un pensamiento en voz alta— ¿Misty, dijiste que se llama?

—No, espera, ¿qué?— por alguna razón, no le gustaba el rumbo que estaba tomando esa conversación. Con suerte se lo había dicho a Ash la noche anterior, y en un par de minutos, ella ya le había sonsacado información valiosa.

Se maldijo por lo bajo. Esa chica era peligrosa; tenía contactos muy influyentes. Podía hacer casi cualquier cosa que se le viniera en gana con solo hacer una llamada papá y _¡paf!_ El mundo giraba a su alrededor como si nada.

Se llevó una mano a la frente, angustiado.

—Leaf, escucha, no vayas a…

—Oh, cariño, por favor, actúas como si yo _de verdad_ pudiera hacer algo— le sonrió, pero no de esas sonrisas amistosas, sino que una que a él le produjo escalofríos—. Es decir, ¿por qué tendría que hacer _algo_? Anoche claramente dijiste que no era tu novia, ¿no es verdad?— apoyó la mejilla sobre la palma de su mano y ladeó la cabeza—. Que solo eran amigos.

—E-eso es verdad, pero…

—Entonces no veo ningún motivo por el cual yo no pueda relacionarme contigo de la misma forma— lo interrumpió, siguiendo con su idea—. Después de todo, ustedes solo son amigos. Y nosotros también.

Acto seguido, se levantó de su silla con una elegancia envidiable, alisándose la tela del vestido color rojo que le llegaba hasta la mitad de los muslos, y se acercaba a él con dudosas intenciones. Él, tal vez porque estaban en público y no quería hacer un escándalo, o tal vez porque realmente no se lo esperó –tonto, tonto, tonto- no se apartó lo suficientemente rápido para evitar que ella lo tomara por los hombros y le besara en la mejilla.

—¡Agh, Leaf!

—Adión, Gary~— canturreó ella, haciendo un gesto de despedida con la mano a la vez que se marchara del local, dejando a un muy molesto Gary Oak dentro, limpiándose la mejilla con la tela del antebrazo.

¡Maldición! Las cosas definitivamente no estaban yendo por buen camino, y su instinto de supervivencia le decía a gritos que todo podía empeorar, ¡y con creces! También, algo le decía que, definitivamente, tenía que hablar con Misty sobre esto, ¡y rápido! Porque de otro modo, tenía la sensación de que el daño podría ser irreparable.

Dejando el dinero del café de Leaf sobre la mesa con un golpe seco, salió de la cafetería camino a la Meseta. Quizás aún era tiempo antes de que la ceremonia empezara; necesitaba, con suma urgencia, hablar con Misty y aclarar las cosas antes de que todo eso le explotara en la cara como una bomba de racimos. Por alguna razón, sentía como que el hecho de que Leaf estuviera metida en todo eso, no era más que un preludio de una crónica de eventos aún más desafortunados, si cabía. El mal presentimiento le heló la sangre.

.

* * *

La Teoría del fruto del árbol envenenado* se explica casi por sí misma, pero se utiliza mucho en criminalística para aludir al efecto que genera la prueba ilícitamente producida y rendida; se refiere a que una prueba producida por medios ilícitos o ilegales, contamina todo el resto de la investigación.

 **¡Uf! Mucho tiempo sin actualizar, y de hecho, quería hacerlo ayer (lo siento** Mistu Sunflower **por no haberlo hecho cuando dije, pero mi día se hizo muy corto y finalmente no alcancé), pero ya estamos aquí.**

 **De todos modos, espero que les guste. Decidme qué les parece.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** _Pokémon_ no me pertenece.

 **Nota rosa:** Para Misty Sunflower, que lo había estado esperando. Querida, estas dos semanas (sobre todo los últimos tres días) han sido horribles, sé que sabrás perdonarme por la demora.

* * *

Constitutivo de delito*

.

Ash tenía muchas virtudes. Quizás más de las que pudiesen nombrarse en una conversación casual. Sin embargo, el tino no era una de ellas. Misty siempre le había dicho que tenía el tacto de un Piloswise en una vidriería, y nadie, ni siquiera Serena –porque eso ya sería defender lo indefendible- podría negarlo.

Esa mañana, que los tres se encontraron para desayunar antes que empezara la ceremonia de apertura del torneo, quedó una vez más de manifiesto que Ash Ketchum carecía de tino cuando, a lo lejos, logró divisar a la pasada la silueta de la bella chica a la que había conocido la noche anterior durante la fiesta.

—Ah, ella es… —comentó él, con aire despistado, incluso olvidando su nombre.

—¿La conoces?— preguntó Serena, que también la había visto.

—¿La conoces tú?

—Es mi trabajo conocer a la competencia, cariño— puntualizó. Y es que, en el mundo de Serena, en que los entrenadores eran casi tan _idols_ como sus pokémon, siempre había que estar atenta.

—¿De quién hablan, chicos?

—De ella— le indicó la castaña, buscando en su bolsa una revista y abriéndola en una página interior, en que salía una pequeña fotografía y reseña de una linda chica de pelo largo y castaño, que posaba junto a un Clefable muy mono.

—Vaya, es muy guapa— comentó la pelirroja, como un pensamiento en voz alta.

—Su nombre es Leaf. Coordinadora— continuó la otra, como si no hubiese oído el comentario—, ¿qué estará haciendo ella aquí?

—¿Vendrá a animar a algún conocido?

—Está compitiendo— respondió el moreno, casi sin pensar. Claro, porque de haberlo pensado un poco más, habría guardado silencio, como todo caballero sin memoria, o al menos, uno inteligente. Pero su conciencia limpia no le dejó procesarlo más que unas cuántas centésimas de segundo antes de abrir la boca.

Pero no lo era, así que solo lo dijo. Y demasiado tarde se dio cuenta de su error, al ver la mirada fulminante de su novia y la inquisitiva de su mejor amiga.

—¿Y tú por qué sabes eso?

Otra vez, Ash tuvo la oportunidad de callar. Pero habló. De nuevo.

—E-ella y Gary se conocen de algo— balbuceó, intentando salvar su pellejo, y disculpándose mentalmente con su amigo, por hacerlo a costa suya.

—¿Con Gary?— se interesó Misty.

—A-ahá. Anoche se nos acercó y se presentó, cuando fuimos a buscar algo para beber, ¿recuerdan?

—Así que por eso tardaban tanto— volvió al ataque la novia. Esta vez no era una pregunta.

—¡No, no!— se apresuró el entrenador— Nos fuimos apenas terminaron de servirnos. Nos tardamos porque… oh, ¿ya es tan tarde? Hay que darse prisa e ir a la ceremonia.

Ash se marchó hacia el estadio, huyendo de las féminas que, entre las dos, eran más peligrosas que una manada de Houndoom furiosos –guardando las proporciones, claro, porque si bien Serena nunca se había caracterizado por ser una chica violenta, a diferencia de Misty, sí tenía otros métodos para parecer temible, y él no estaba realmente seguro se poder inclinarse por alguna para elegir el mal menor-. La castaña lo siguió para no perderlo de vista entre la multitud, en parte, y en parte, para dejarle en claro que esa conversación _no_ iba a quedar hasta allí.

Mientras tanto, Misty se había quedado rezagada, un poco pensativa sobre lo que acababa de suceder. Una punzada de inseguridad le atravesó el costado de forma tan dolorosa como inesperada, es decir, _¿ella? ¿insegura? ¡Hah, por favor!_ Ella era una de las –ahora sí-, cuatro hermanas sensacionales, ¡ella rebosaba en seguridad y auto confianza!

Por otro lado, estaba el hecho de que no había razón alguna para que debiera sentirse de esa manera: Gary era un viajero y, además, una celebridad; él debía tener millones de conocidos que se autodenominaban sus amigos para subirse un poco el pelo. Una chica se revista no debía llamarle la atención, no tenía nada de especial.

Salvo que sí lo tenía.

Ese mal presentimiento alojado en la boca de su estómago seguía produciéndole mareo.

Pero no era como si ella realmente pudiera o debiera desconfiar de Gary, ¿o sí? Es decir, él era nieto de su abuelo, mejor amigo de su mejor amigo. Quizás no era el paradigma de la seriedad y la calma en cuanto a los asuntos que no tenían que ver con el trabajo -porque nadie dijo que nada sobre guardar una vida privada acorde a la dignidad del cargo, ¿cierto?-, pero definitivamente no era _desleal_. Por mucho que ellos no se debieran _lealtad_ , en ese sentido de la palabra. Porque, también, estaba el hecho que no importaba qué tan bien se sintiera la palma de la mano de Gary cuando la usaba para tomarle la suya, eso no significaba nada especial, tampoco.

No. No había nada de lo que tuviera que preocuparse, ¿cierto? Solo la noche anterior lo habían estado pasando bien, ¿cierto? Acordaron verse ese día antes de la ceremonia, antes de despedirse. Con eso debía bastar. Confiaría en él, porque eso era lo correcto, ¿cierto? Cierto.

Aunque eso no quitaba que él no hubiera llegado.

Y con ese pensamiento, entró a las inmediaciones del estadio, a la explanada, en donde ya se estaban reuniendo los otros participantes. Ash y Gary ya estaban ahí y le hicieron un gesto para que se ubicara entre ellos, justo a tiempo para que Lance diera el inicio a la ceremonia. No eran demasiadas personas, se percató Misty; contándola a ella, eran ocho competidores en total, y por lo que el pelirrojo iba explicando, lo primero sería una eliminatoria en un sistema de grupos, de los cuales clasificarían los dos primeros de cada uno en una ronda semifinal.

Misty hubiera seguido prestando atención a lo que él decía, de no ser porque Ash le golpeó levemente con el codo en las costillas y le indicó que mirara al extremo de la fila. Ella se asomó por detrás de su mejor amigo y se llevó una gran sorpresa, abriendo grandes sus ojos color turquesa, al ver a Ritchie. El chico sonrió ampliamente, los años habían tratado bien al bien Ritchie: estaba igual que la última vez que pisaron esa arena, pero más maduro, más grande, y su sonrisa, más encantadora.

—No sabía que competías, no te vi anoche en la fiesta— moduló ella en silencio.

—Acabo de llegar— respondió, igualmente moviendo sus labios sin emitir sonido alguno—. Es bueno verte.

—Lo mismo digo.

La silenciosa charla se vio interrumpida cuando el público, por alguna razón que ella no oyó, comenzó a aplaudir. De seguro Lance había tenido otra de sus fabulosas salidas, de esas que volvían locas a las fanáticas, y no por primera vez, Misty pensó que le quedaba bien el mote. Pero pronto supo que era debido a alguna mención que hizo a las ocho promesas jóvenes que figuraban de pie en medio de la arena.

Misty se sonrojó involuntariamente ante la atención, agradeciendo para sus adentros que su cabello estuviese en orden esa mañana. Lance siguió hablando y ella aprovechó de mirar hacia un lado y hacia el otro para observar a la competencia. A su derecha, Ash tenía a otros dos chicos, además de Ritchie. Uno de ellos, alto como un poste y pecoso, tenía una sonrisa tímida en el rostro, como si no estuviera acostumbrado al público, mientras que el otro, a su lado, era más bajo, pero no por eso menos imponente; le daba la impresión de conocerlo de algún lado, pero por su mirada cargada de seguridad y su rostro de estrella de cine, a Misty no le habría sorprendido que, quizás, lo hubiera visto en alguna revista. A su otro lado, Gary parecía mirar de reojo a la chica que estaba de pie en el extremo de la hilera, _Leaf_.

Se percató de cómo ésta buscaba sus ojos verdes con una sonrisa traviesa, y que Gary le sostuvo la mirada por un largo minuto antes de volver a ver al frente, y Misty sintió que habría deseado poder ver directamente la expresión de su rostro, en lugar de tener que verle la nuca. Saber quién era la chica bajita con aspecto de niña que figuraba entre los otros dos, dejó de ser importantes para la líder, en comparación con la tremenda desazón que acaparó su concentración durante el resto del discurso del experto en tipo Dragón.

Mientras tanto, el investigador parecía no poder estarse en su sitio. Podía sentir la inquietud que invadió la presencia de la pelirroja en cuanto volteó hacia él, advirtiendo de inmediato el tenso intercambio que se produjo entre ellos. No es que mirar momentáneamente a otra chica fuera constitutivo de delito, o que creyera que a Misty pudiera molestarle remotamente ese hecho, en apariencia, inofensivo, pero por alguna razón –una que algo podría tener que ver con que no se presentó esa mañana a desayunar con ella, tal y como habían acordado la noche anterior-, sospechaba que Misty le penetraba la nuca en busca de una conducta ilícita, sabiendo de alguna u otra forma que estaba ahí, pero como no tenía evidencias, se mantenía a la espera de que el crimen entrara en etapa de consumación manifiesta.

Pero él sabía que no era así; Misty no era de las chicas que buscara infidelidades donde no las había, así como tampoco le había dado señales para desconfiar de él. ¿Entonces por qué se sentía como si estuviese buscando formas de ocultarse? Él no había hecho nada malo, debía comportarse como tal.

La ceremonia terminó con un bramido de la audiencia y solo entonces Gary se sintió con la capacidad de respirar con normalidad, como si antes hubiese tenido el pecho apretado por la culpa injustificada. A su lado, Misty miraba el piso, como estuviese contando las motas de polvo en el ambiente, aparentemente perdida en algún rincón de sus pensamientos. Se dio cuenta que no había tenido oportunidad de saludarla esa mañana, o de disculparse por llegar tarde, y que se veía preciosa con el pelo suelto y esa blusa blanca con pequeños holanes que no recodaba haberle visto antes, que se dio un segundo más para admirarla y sonreír antes de ponerle una mano en el hombro para despertarla de su ensoñación.

Ella alzó la mirada y se encontró con la suya, desorientada, y se sonrojó levemente al verse descubierta en una especie de transe. Él mantuvo su sonrisa:

—¿En qué piensas? Estás como en las nubes.

—Ah— sonrió con nerviosismo, poniéndose en marcha—, lo siento, es que todo esto me causa algo de nostalgia.

—Sí, sé a lo que te refieres— comentó él, intentando sonar casual— ¿has visto a algún conocido?

—De hecho, sí. Ritchie, un viejo amigo, lo conocimos la primera vez que estuvimos aquí, quizás lo recuerdes.

—No de nombre, al menos.

—¿Y tú?— le tocó a ella preguntar, con cautela— ¿te has encontrado con alguien?

—No realmente— desvió la mirada—, es decir, conozco a mucha gente, ¿sabes? Es probable que sí haya visto a mucha gente aquí, pero a nadie a quien valga la pena mencionar.

Misty lo oteó con el rabillo del ojo, intentando advertir algún atisbo de mentira en él, en sus gestos, en su voz. Gary siempre era descaradamente franco, como si de verdad no le importara ser inoportuno, como si fuese por la vida con una actitud de _'Sí, lo dije y qué'_ , lo que la mayoría de las veces era un problema; ¿cómo uno se traga las verdades incómodas sin armar un escándalo? Pero tenía que admitir que también era refrescante; saber que Gary no tenía ni la necesidad ni la voluntad de mentir le relajaba, y que no importaba qué tan dura fuera la verdad, él no haría otra que decírsela.

Y se encontró con el desconcertante escenario de no ver ninguna señal de que le estuviera diciendo una _no verdad_ , pero con el presentimiento aún constante en su pecho de que aún había cosas por saber. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué simplemente no podía quedarse con eso? La sonrisa traviesa y astuta de la chica de la revista que se encontraba con la del investigador seguía inquietándole.

Era obvio que sí la conocía, ¿por qué no solo se lo decía? Ella también tenía otros amigos allí mismo, a los que saludaría con entusiasmo –la verdad sea dicha-. ¿Cuál era el problema? ¿Por qué sencillamente no le decía la verdad?

Pronto llegaron al área de descanso destinada a los competidores, en donde ya se encontraban ellos, pudo advertir la pelirroja apenas abrió la puerta de la habitación.

—¡Ritchie!— se apresuró en saludar ella, soltando el pomo de la puerta y abalanzándose sobre su amigo y abrazándolo por el cuello.

—¡Woah, Misty!— exclamó él, recibiéndola y girando con ella entre sus brazos sobre su propio eje— ¡Qué guapa estás!

—Y tú estás más alto— a su vez, no dándole mayor importancia a su cumplido.

—Eso es lógico, ¿no?

Ambos rieron antes de separarse completamente, y girarse a donde los otros dos miraban la escena de reencuentro en silencio, uno más dispuesto que el otro. Ash se acercó a ellos para participar de la conversación, dejando a Gary con la perturbadora sensación de estar viendo doble, al punto de tener que pasarse el antebrazo por los ojos para cerciorarse. ¡Era como ver el negativo y el revelado de una fotografía, al mismo tiempo!

Lo más seguro era que debió haber puesto una cara de total estupefacción, porque los otros tres se sonrieron cuando miraron en su dirección. Sobre la misma, el _Ash clarito_ se volteó hacia él y le ofreció una mano amistosa:

—No nos conocíamos, no personalmente, al menos— el chico sonrió—. Soy Ritchie.

—Gary Oak— aceptó él, estrechando su mano— ¿No personalmente, decías?

—Ambos participamos en el mismo torneo de la Liga Kanto hace años, pero no coincidimos— puntualizó, apuntándose con un dedo—. Aunque, realmente, habría que vivir bajo una roca para no conocerte.

—Creo que exageras, amigo— comentó el nieto del afamado investigador pokémon, con falsa modestia. A leguas se notaba que le encantaba toda esa atención.

—En realidad— interrumpió otro de los participantes, el de la sonrisa de comercial de dentífrico—, la mayoría de nosotros somos algo conocidos, pero supongo que ninguno como tú. Soy Scott, por cierto.

Los otros le devolvieron el saludo y se enfrascaron en una animada plática sobre lo entusiasmados que estaban de competir con personajes como ellos, cada uno experto en su campo, hasta que un comunicado a través del altavoz los interrumpió. El duelo inaugural daba inicio.

 _«Se le ruega a los primeros competidores del grupo A, que se acerquen a la arena de batalla. Se le ruega a los primeros…»_

—Ésos somos nosotros— señaló Ritchie, apuntándose con el pulgar y yéndose hacia la salida.

—¿Eh, cómo lo sabes?

—Sortearon el orden durante la apertura, Mist. Lo sabrías de no haber estado contando Hoppip en el aire.

El resto rio ante la expresión avergonzada y berrinchuda que puso la aludida, entonces.

—Deséenme suerte.

—¡Suerte!— corearon Ash y Misty con entusiasmo.

—Gracias, chicos, pero no lo necesito— bromeó el otro, al tiempo que salía por la puerta.

—Huh, no es el más tímido de la clase, ¿o sí?— observó Ash con gracia—. Espero que no nos cause problemas.

—Nah. Tengo experiencia tratando con fanfarrones.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Las risas no se hicieron esperar, provocando en el moreno la sensación de estarse perdiendo de algo.

El encuentro de Ritchie comenzó en la transmisión de circuito cerrado en el monitor que estaba colgado sobre la pared de la habitación, y todos los presentes dejaron de hacer lo que fuera que estuvieran haciendo para mirar la pantalla. Con eso, Misty se dio cuenta de que los otros participantes no se habían acercado, y que, por el contrario, estaban cada uno en algún rincón de la habitación haciendo algo.

En la mesa, suficientemente amplia como para que todos estuviesen sentados al mismo tiempo, solo estaban Leaf y la niña. A la pelirroja le llamó la atención que fuera apreciablemente más joven que todos ellos, pero no se veía en absoluto intimidada por la competencia, a diferencia del otro chico que había en la habitación, muy alto y pecoso, que tenía una expresión que evidenciaba completamente lo nervioso que se sentía. Misty sonrió en su dirección, sintiendo un poco de lástima por él. De seguro era su primera vez compitiendo.

El televisor hizo eco de los aplausos de la audiencia que se oyeron a través de las paredes del área de descanso y Misty volvió su atención al aparato justo antes que Ash soltara una exclamación.

—¡Eso es, Ritchie, acábalo!

—Nada mal— comentó el castaño a su lado.

A través de la pantalla, el pequeño Sparky de su amigo corría alrededor de un Sandslash que, a pesar de tener ventaja en canto a su tamaño y su tipo, se veía claramente cómo no tenía oportunidad de vencer a su oponente. Inmediatamente después de tambalearse por el cansancio, tanto el entregador como pokémon decidieron que ya era el momento de terminar la pelea, y el Pikachu lo envistió con tanta fuerza, que el otro no pudo evitar caer rendido y sin energías al suelo.

Ash saltó, entusiasmado y Misty aplaudió. Alrededor, el sonido ahogado del público llegó a sus oídos en aprobación. Gary pareció satisfecho con el desempeño del desconocido, pero se mantuvo en silencio. Se perdió absolutamente de la reacción del resto.

 _«Sandslash no puede continuar, el ganador es Ritchie, de Ciudad Fradamo.»_

El público apoyó la decisión. Los otros participantes aguardaron impacientes a que empezara el siguiente encuentro, mientras el apuesto muchacho llamaba de nuevo a su pokémon herido y que Sparky correteara sobre los hombros de su dueño, otra ronda para poder darse por ganador. Pero no tardó en ponerse serio nuevamente; aún faltaba otra ronda para poder darse por vencedor y no podía confiarse solo por haber ganado la primera.

Ambos contrincantes se miraron de un extremo al otro de la arena, decididos, desafiantes y divertidos. Aún quedaba duelo por delante y ninguno de los dos se daría por vencido.

El segundo duelo empezó.

.

* * *

 ***** Undelito es aquella conducta típica antijurídica y culpable, por lo que un hecho constitutivo de delito es aquél que reviste todas aquellas características.

 **Díganme qué les pareció.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon no me pertenece.

* * *

Intimidación*

.

A pesar de que Ritchie estaba en estupenda forma y sus pokémon dieron una buena pelea, tanto Zippo, su Charizard, como Vanity, el Espeon que evolucionó de su Eevee, fueron incapaces de vender a los Machoke y Electabuzz de Scott. El primero, haciendo gala de un impecable espíritu competitivo, se acercó a estrecharle la mano a su oponente, aceptando de buena gana su derrota. Jamás era agradable perder en la primera batalla, pero quedaban aún varios encuentros y no pretendía volver a ser vencido.

Ambos regresaron a la sala de espera, cansados y satisfechos por haber dado todo de sí mismos, aún a pesar del resultado. Apenas uno de ellos hubo abierto la puerta, fueron abordados por la mitad de los otros participantes que habían permanecido en la habitación, exclamado y haciendo preguntas ininteligibles.

—Woah, calma, uno a la vez.

—Así da gusto haber perdido, ¿no les parece?— bromeó Ritchie con una sonrisa nerviosa, que intentaba ocultar cierta parte de su malestar por la derrota—. Pero que no quepa duda que no volverá a ocurrir.

—Tal vez pierda la próxima vez, a ver qué pasa— lo secundó el otro.

Sus amigos rieron, apoyándolo y confortándolo, pero confiando plenamente en que la próxima vez ganaría.

—Así es, amigo, debes llegar a la final para que podamos saldar nuestra vieja deuda— comentó Ash, alzando el puño.

—Ten por seguir que por más años que hayan pasado, ese resultado no va a cambiar— respondió el otro, chocando su puño en alto con el primero,

—¡No se olviden de mí!— intervino la pelirroja—. Es hora de que alguien le quite el protagonismo a los chicos.

—¡Hey, que el que acaba de ganar soy yo!— bromeó Scott, intentando no quedar fuera de la conversación.

Justo antes de que alguien pudiera replicar, los altavoces sonaron, llamando a los primeros dos participantes del grupo B para que se acercaran a la arena. Acto seguido, Gary y el chico alto y pecoso, Archer, que había estado en un rincón, se irguieron para salir de la puerta.

—Supongo que es mi turno, ¿eh?— dijo el más alto, más como un pensamiento en voz alta que otra cosa. Se le notaba nervioso mientras se pasaba una mano por el pelo en un intento por mantenerlas ocupadas.

—¿Estás nervioso?— ese fue Ash preguntando obviedades.

—Ansioso, diría yo que se le acerca más.

—Ésa es una buena actitud— intervino Misty, colándose a la conversación.

—Daré todo de mí.

—Buena suerte— corearon los dos viejos amigos desde su lugar.

Sin embargo, cuando ya iba por la mitad del pasillo que conducía hacia la explanada del estadio, con el afamado Gary Oak a tan solo unos pasos de él, advirtió haber pasado por alto un detalle no menos importante.

—Disculpa— se detuvo a medio andar, volténadose para ver de frente al que sería su oponente—, si no me equivoco, esos dos son amigos tuyos, ¿no es así?

Gary, quien se detuvo a unos pasos de él para responderle, le miró casi con curiosidad, como si encontrara hasta graciosa la duda.

—Hombre, así como _amigos_ — intentó bromear él con un mohín con las manos—… ¿te parece que soy de tener esa clase de amistades?

—¿Es así? Lo siento, me pareció que lo eran; se trataban con bastante confianza.

—Es que nos conocemos desde niños.

—Entonces sí son amigos— sonrió el otro, sintiendo haber visto detrás de un velo—. Parecen buenas personas.

—Lo son.

—Pero... si son amigos, ¿por qué no te han dicho nada antes de la pelea y a mí sí? Comprendo que seas _precisamente tú_ , pero me parece natural que tus amigos quisieran…

Dejó la frase en el aire, esperando que se entendiera a dónde quería llegar. Miró al chico que sería su oponente en cuanto pisaran la arena. Lo vio poner una expresión suficiente en su rostro, como si fuera a responder una obviedad que él mismo había pasado por alto.

—Eso es porque— comenzó el investigador mientras se ponía a andar hacia la salida— yo prefiero los premios a los buenos deseos. Y ya hay algo que yo quiero.

Y al principio Archer no logró entender ni jota de lo que Oak quiso decirle con eso, pero pensó que ya quisiera él tener una décima parte de su autoconfianza. Lo siguió hasta el final del pasillo hasta el campo de batalla, donde el público los recibió –o más bien, _a Gary_ , se dijo Archer- con una ovación estruendosa, haciéndole sentir intimidado _ipso facto_.

La batalla no duró demasiado. Ninguno de los tres pokémon tipo volador del novato fue rival para los del afamado nieto del profesor Oak, quien lo venció en tres tiempos con uno solo de sus compañeros.

Ambos hicieron el camino de vuelta hacia la sala de descanso en completo silencio, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos. Más precisamente, Archer no podía quitarse de la cabeza la charla que había tenido con ese chico antes de su encuentro. Él había hablado de premios, ¿verdad? Pero los premios se les otorgaba a quienes han ganado, y por mucho que él le hubiese vencido, eso no significaba que fuera a ganar al final del torneo.

Tampoco entendió cuando llegaron a la sala de descanso donde el resto los esperaba para darle la enorabuena, a uno y ánimos, al otro. Sin embargo, la iluminación llegó a él como un golpe inesperado cuando, en un acto tan casual como íntimo, vio cómo el aparentemente frívolo investigador pokémon le ponía los ojos encima a esa chica pelirroja que había sido tan simpática con él antes de su encuentro y que éste había reconocido a regañadientes como amiga suya – _Misty_ , si no mal recordaba-, en una actitud que le hizo querer voltear el rostro, como si estuviera presenciado una escena a la que no estaba invitado, y se planteó si no habría algo más allí. Era una mirada extraña, como si ella fuese, en lugar de una chica bonita y sencilla, alguna especie de entidad divina.

Solo entonces, al entrenador de aves mensajeras le cayó la teja sobre a qué se refería Gary Oak cuando habló sobre los premios, y él se convenció en ese mismísimo instante que con un premio así, no había hombre sobre la faz de la tierra que no tuviera la seguridad de que ganaría.

* * *

Apenas la puerta se hubo cerrado tras Gary y su tímido contrincante, Ash, Ritchie y Scott se aproximaron a la pantalla para ver el encuentro aun cuando ya todos tuvieron sus sospechas –fundadas, la verdad sea dicha- de quién sería el ganador. Lo realmente difícil era no hacerlo de buenas a primeras. Y es que mientras que Gary era un entrenador dedicado a la investigación con una larga trayectoria, Archer no representaba, en absoluto, una amenaza; era un experto criador y entrenador de aves para distintos propósitos del que nadie había oído hablar con anterioridad.

Incluso a Misty, quien solía ponerse de buena gana del lado más liviano de la balanza, alegando que nunca se sabía cuándo alguien podría darles a todos una sorpresa, le estaba costando trabajo tomar en serio al pobre chico. Y tampoco era que alguien pudiera culparla por esperar que Gary ganara, teniendo en cuenta su _relación_ –si estuvieran enterados de ella, claro. Y fuera cual fuere ésta, también-.

Los tres chicos se mantuvieron con la vista fija en el televisor mientras que las chicas, al margen. Y como ella sí tenía interés en el desarrollo del duelo y no solo en el resultado –y para qué decir que no tenía ninguno en socializar con contrincantes femeninas-, se dispuso a hacerse un lugar entre sus dos amigos para verlo con ellos. Pero casi en el instante en que dio un paso hacia adelante, se vio obligada a retrocederlo cuando sintió que era agarrada por el codo y halada hacia atrás con una fuerza poco coherente con la envergadura de la palma que rodeaba su brazo.

Claro que sabía de quién se trataba, es decir, no había nadie más en esa habitación, pero aun así rogó para sus adentros que fuera alguien más, porque a ella la había estado evitando como a la peste negra desde que supo quién era. No porque le intimidara, sino que porque se conocía y sabía muy bien que, si se enfrentaba a ella, acabarían agarradas de los pelos y prefería ahorrarse ese mal rato.

Sin embargo, acabó descartándolo por la contundencia de los hechos.

Misty se dio la vuelta solo para encontrarse de frente con esa preciosidad de piernas largas que había visto en la ceremonia de inauguración con los ojos azules clavados en Gary de una forma que le produjo mala espina.

Y no, no era que su instinto posesivo ante la presencia de cualquiera, fémina o no, que quisiera poner sus garras en su objeto de interés, estuviera haciendo acto de aparición. Esas costumbres las había dejado olvidadas en ese cruce que los separó a ella, a Ash y a Brook hace ya muchísimo tiempo. Pero este no era el caso de un ataque de celos de una muchachita insegura por un tonto que nunca advirtió que ella era, de hecho, una chica en desarrollo y no un pokémon tipo insecto. Era algo más serio que eso, se lo decía algo muy dentro suyo, en su estómago, y el estómago jamás le mentía.

Vio a la chica sonreírle pícaramente y eso, lejos de tranquilizarla, hizo que se le erizaran los vellos de la nuca. Pero no iba a dejárselo saber.

—Uh, ¿se te ofrece algo…?

—Leaf— respondió la otra, completando la frase que Misty había dejado en el aire con su nombre—. No hemos tenido el _placer_ de ser presentadas— y acto seguido, soltó su brazo para ofrecerle su mano.

Ella la miró con duda, como si ésta fuera un paquete cerrado del que luego un insecto saldría volando solo para hacerle hacer el ridículo. No obstante sus dudas –totalmente justificadas, según Misty-, se la estrechó. Y Leaf sonrió aún más abiertamente.

Tras ella, el monitor anunciaba el inicio de la contienda. La pelirroja no pudo evitar tensarse un poco ante la voz de la chica que había de árbitro –que era casualmente idéntica a la chica de la mesa de registro, por cierto, y de no ser porque esa sensación de estar viendo doble (o triple) ya la había tenido antes, habría pensado que estaba loca o, en su defecto, que ese torneo tenía complejo de circo pobre-, pero acabó por soltar un suspiro resignado ante el hecho de que no podría verlo. Volvió, ahora sí, toda su atención a la castaña.

—Leaf— repitió la líder con una exhalación—, ¿hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?

—Oh, querida, no tienes por qué estar tan a la defensiva— le comentó la otra haciendo un mohín con sus manos una vez que la soltó—, solo quiero conocerte mejor. He oído hablar mucho de ti, o quizás no lo suficiente.

Por mucho que su expresión fuera la de una chica inocente y sonriente, a Misty nadie le quitaba ese mal presentimiento que le recorría la espalda. Sin embargo, algo en su discurso le hizo pensar que, quizás, y solo quizás, estaba siendo demasiado prejuiciosa con ella. No estaría mal darle una oportunidad. Y justo cuando estaba por bajar la guardia, la sonrisa que _iba,_ del verbo _ya no_ , a colocar en su rostro se disolvió antes de materializarse cuando la otra abre nuevamente sus rosados labios.

—No es como si ser rivales nos impida ser amigas, después de todo.

Si Misty hubiese podido hacer algo en ese instante, aparte de quedarse petrificada en su lugar, habría sido retroceder dos o tres pasos para poner distancia entre ella y un potencial peligro. Pero se quedó allí, muy a pesar de sí misma.

Algo le decía que esa frase iba más allá de su sentido natural y obvio.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Que tú tienes algo que yo quiero, corazón, y no me detendré hasta obtenerlo.

—Espera, yo no-

—No te molestes— le cortó cuando Misty intentó hablar, colocándose muy seria de pronto—. Escucha, no es que me sienta realmente intimidada por ti, es decir, Gary ya me dijo que ustedes son únicamente amigos de la infancia, por lo que no veo el motivo por el cual yo no pueda hacer lo que quiera.

Y la expresión que puso entonces MIsty en el rostro debió haber sido de lo más descriptiva de lo que estaba pasando por su mente, lo sorprendida que le dejó con esa afirmación tan categórica, que Leaf sonrió al continuar:

—¿Dónde crees que estaba Gary hoy por la mañana?

En ese instante, Misty no supo decir a ciencia cierta si su mente funcionaba a toda velocidad o si, por el contrario, había llegar a un corto circuito total. Solo sabía que no era capaz de ver a Leaf frente a sí misma, viéndola a ella con la suficiencia plasmada en todo su lenguaje corporal y oír cómo el árbitro anunciaba la victoria de Gary en la primera batalla, y que el público en tiempo real vitoreaba la decisión. Ni siquiera sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que empezó. Eso y que el peligro, antes solo potencial, se había vuelto verdadero.

—No quiero que se diga que soy una competidora desleal, ni nada por el estilo, ¿sabes? Solo te estoy avisando qué es lo que haré, para que no digas que no lo viste venir.

—No creas que con esa actitud de chica mala vas a asustarme— balbuceó Misty en un intento desesperado por no parecer tan atemorizada como creía que se veía.

—No es mi intención asustar a las niñas sin experiencia, querida— le contestó entonces, seca y altanera, con los ojos entrecerrados y una actitud casi desinteresada—. No eres rival para mí. Lo sé.

—¿Y cómo puedes estar tan segura de eso? Podrías llevarte una sorpresa.

—Oh, lo dudo. Yo sé cómo jugar este juego— sonrió, maliciosa.

Y tras eso, se descruzó de brazos y se dio la vuelta para marcharse de la habitación de una forma tan elegante, que bien podría haber sido una pasarela y no uno de los pasillos interiores de un estadio.

Ella se quedó ahí, en medio de la habitación de descanso para los participantes del torneo, que seguía como si nada extraordinario hubiese sucedido allí. Miró hacia un lado y hacia el otro para cerciorarse de que su pequeña discusión no hubiera llamado mayormente la atención, y tanto los tres chicos como la chica restante seguían en lo suyo. Dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando así lo advirtió –nunca había sido buena cuando ser el centro de las miradas se trataba, y mucho menos cuando era por algo _tan poco glamuroso_ como una pelea por un hombre. ¡No, antes muerta!-.

Una exclamación por parte del sector pantalla hizo que se decidiera a acercarse disimuladamente, como si no hubiese perdido de vista el encuentro en ningún momento. La imagen mostraba a un derrotado Archer atendiendo a un ave caída, mientras Gary devolvía al que hubiese sido su pokémon.

Todo se volvió un barullo a partir de ese momento, dejándola sin espacio para oír sus propios pensamientos, aunque no fuera algo que le molestara en ese momento, precisamente, porque estaba segura que, de haber podido pensar en algo, su mente la habría llevado sin remedio al intercambio que mantuvo con Leaf, y ciertamente era algo que no quería repetir. No pasó mucho rato antes de que llegaran los dos que, según Misty, hace nada estaban en la arena, y todo se volvió un revoltijo.

A ella, sin embargo, seguían rondándole por la cabeza las palabras de la castaña. ¿Que dónde había estado Gary esa mañana? ¡Pues claro que no tenía idea, si él no se había aparecido! Pero no por eso iba a hacer un escándalo, ¿cierto? No era como si ella estuviera buscando conductas sospechosas donde no las había, pero –y sintió un estremecimiento helarle la espalda- el que Leaf le hubiese insinuado –porque, que un mal rayo la partiera en dos si aquello no era una insinuación- que hubiese faltado a su cita por ir a encontrarse con _ella._

Y fue como un latigazo. La revelación vino a ella como una señal de alto que sale de la nada cuando se va a toda velocidad.

Se volteó a mirarlo y fue como si lo hubiese visto por encima por primera vez en mucho tiempo; extraño, casi desconocido.

—¿Sucede algo?— le preguntó él, curioso por la forma en que Misty de pronto se dedicó a mirarlo.

Estaban en medio del gentío, ya habían salido del estadio y se encaminaban a encontrarse con sus amigos para comer algo, pero aun así, ella le miraba como si estuvieran solos y fuera el lugar propicio para hacerlo.

—No, n-nada— respondió ella con una sonrisita nerviosa, cayendo en la cuenta de su indiscreción—. Yo solo…

Gary la miró de vuelta, extrañado, y Misty no lo pasó por alto. Ella bajó el rostro, avergonzada. Entonces, en un afán de ser coqueto, de tener siempre la última palabra y de ponerla nerviosa, él se le acercó hasta que su nariz le rozó los vellos que le caían sobre las orejas.

—¿No me felicitarás por mi primera victoria?

No obstante, lo que sucedió fue tan inesperado para Gary como para ella misma: en el instante en que Misty sintió la cercanía del chico, ésta se apartó de golpe, incluso palideciendo en el proceso. Un aroma extraño llegó a sus sentidos y le invadió como si fuera una sustancia nociva.

Era un aroma flora. Y ella usaba cítricos.

De pronto, el comentario de Leaf cobró un nuevo y horrible significado.

Gary, por su lado, que había quedado tan pasmado por la reacción de la líder, solo pudo atinar a quedarse en su sitio, darle un poco de espacio y preguntarse qué puto Beedrill le habría picado –aunque, de haber sido ese el caso, ella definitivamente habría gritado, ¿no?-.

—¿Ocurrió algo?— preguntó él, cauteloso al ver la expresión de pánico en su rostro.

—Ah, uh… no, no es nada— balbuceó ella, espabilando.

—¿Estás segura? Por la cara que has puesto, cualquiera diría que has visto un fantasma, Misty.

—Sí, en serio.

Sin embargo, él no se veía convencido. Y ciertamente, ella tampoco lo estaba.

—Entonces venga, vayamos por algo de comer.

—S-sí— y ésta le siguió cuando el otro se echó a andar.

Un pensamiento aterrador nubló su mente: Leaf olía a flores cuando habló con ella.

.

* * *

 ***** La intimidación se explica por sí misma, pero en Derecho penal, es una circunstancia agravante que puede aumentar la pena del delito.

 **Oh, oh. Se vienen los problemas.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** _Pokémon_ no me pertenece.

* * *

Testimonio clave

.

Misty real, realmente intentó no pensar en eso, de verdad que sí, es decir, sabía cómo eran las chicas de su tipo -sus hermanas eran igualitas; bellas y talentosas que siempre, _siempre_ , consiguen lo que quieren-, y que solo se había acercado a ella para intimidarla, para hacerla sentir insegura, para sentirse superior. ¡Y ella _no_ se sentía intimidada ni insegura! Claro que no.

Pero sus palabras volvían una y otra vez, como una banda mecánica que está diseñada para dar vueltas y vueltas y vueltas, por más que se dijera a sí misma que no pisara ese palito, acabó haciéndolo como una tonta.

Simplemente no soportó tenerlo cerca. Que le susurrara cosas al oído o le soplara aire helado en el cuello solo para molestarla era algo normal entre ellos, y que ella le besara en la mejilla de vez en cuando, como había ocurrido la noche anterior, si bien no era algo de todos los días, no era nada del otro mundo, tampoco. El hecho de haber percibido un aroma que no correspondía fue un accidente sobreviniente, no fue la causa de que ella se hubiese apartado en primer lugar. Esto era distinto.

El corazón comenzó a latirle demasiado rápido, al mismo tiempo que ella se sintió palidecer súbitamente, y una vez que tuvo ambos pies lo más firmemente que puso sobre el suelo, le dedicó una larga mirada atónita. Gary se giró hacia ella en reacción lógica a lo que acababa de hacer, pero lejos de encontrarse a una chica ruborizada por haber sido invadida en su espacio vital, vio a una pálida versión de lo que hasta hace una fracción de segundo era la orgullosa Misty.

—¿Te sientes bien?— se preocupó, llevándole una mano al brazo para sostenerla en caso que se fuera a desmayar, porque de eso tenía toda la pinta—¿Misty?

—Ah, sí, estoy bien— balbuceó ella, insegura.

Él tampoco lo pareció.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí, uhm... felicidades por tu primera victoria.

—Misty, ¿qué ocurre?

Hubo un segundo en que ella pareció pensarlo. ¿Qué hacer? Las cosas ciertamente serían más fáciles si ella simplemente no le decía nada y lo dejaba pasar, pero honestamente, ¿ella sería capaz de eso? Es decir, ¿desde cuándo ella era capaz de callarse las cosas que le molestaban? Se mordió el labio inferior en un ataque de indecisión.

—Gary, tú— comenzó a balbucear la pelirroja, apenas audible—... hueles a flores.

Y aunque ese no era el mejor cumplido que podía hacérsele a un hombre, aquel comentario le gustó menos de lo estrictamente necesario.

—¿Qué?

—¿Dónde estabas esta mañana?— volvió al ataque ella, con seriedad—. Dijiste que nos veríamos antes de la ceremonia y no estabas por ningún lado.

—¿A dónde quieres llegar con esto?

—Uhm, yo—vaciló, insegura de cómo abordar el tema— ... Leaf y tú, de casualidad...

—¿Leaf? ¿Todo esto se trata de Leaf?— casi se mofó el castaño, intentando bajarle el perfil al asunto y de no verse demasiado desesperado en el proceso.

—Contesta, ¿quieres?— casi rogó ella.

Ante esto, él frunció el entrecejo, sintiéndose incómodo por el repentino interrogatorio casi sin sentido al que estaba siendo sometido sin razón aparente. Aunque estuviera ignorando el hecho deliberadamente que sí que había motivo para ello.

—Ella me dijo... que hoy por la mañana ella y tú... y hueles como ella— bajó el rostro ante la declaración aparentemente vergonzosa.

—¿Qué es lo que crees qué pasó?— contestó él con otra pregunta, en lugar de responder directamente, estaba enfadándose— ¿es que eres tonta?

—Bueno, eso es lo que me gustaría saber: tienes un olor repelente.

—No puedo creer que ésa sea la razón por la que te alejaste de mí como si fuera un insecto, Misty? Sé que has olido cosas peores.

Misty dudó ante la contundencia de su afirmación, que la hizo sentir tan sucia y hueca, como si hubiese otras ocultas para aceptar de esa manera, cuando en realidad no los tenía.

—No, no es así, yo solo—

—Sospechabas de mí— concluyó él, ofendido—, ¡fantástico! Simplemente fantástico. Resulta que la loca de Leaf aparece de la nada y tú, en lugar de compadecerte de mí y ayudarme, me vienes con un ataque de celos. No eres mi novia ni nada parecido, ¿sabes?

La voz de del muchacho, que había comenzado muy segura e incluso molesta, fue perdiendo fuerza, hasta volverse suave, dubitativa, casi un susurro, 6 para cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, el rostro de Misty ya estaba desfigurado en una mueca de horror y sorpresa.

—Misty, no quise...

—Sí, sí quisiste— declaró ella, herida— , ¿y, sabes qué? Tienes razón: todo esto es uña tontería, no tengo derecho a estar celosa, suponiendo, claro, que es eso, sí no somos nada, para empezar. Puedes irte con Leaf a hacer lo que tú quieras, para lo que me importa.

Se obligó a sí misma a que el ardor que sentía en la garganta no le quebrara la voz y que las lágrimas que se acumulaban entre sus pestañas se quedaran allí y no salieran a mojarle las mejillas.

—Lamentó haberte importunado con mis preguntas— se dio la vuelta, recogiendo su orgullo maltrecho y arrimándolo contra su pecho—. Procuraré que no vuelva a suceder.

Y se fue. Gary la vio marcharse, no sin pesar, pero incapaz completamente de perseguirla y detenerla. Sabía perfectamente que no conseguiría nada con eso, que Misty era demasiado orgullosa como para oírlo en un momento así, y que había sido él quien había contribuido con eso, porque él no era menos terco y orgulloso y la había cagado monumental mente esta vez.

Protestó con molestia, dispuesto a irse derechito a la cama, para acabar de una buena vez con ese día que tampoco había comenzado de la mejor manera, pero se detuvo en el acto y palideció de súbito al ver que Lance estaba frente a él, con esa expresión de conformidad en el rostro que le irritaba especialmente. Y antes que su primer pensamiento pudiera salir en forma de palabras venenosas - _¿qué rayos haces aquí?_ -, fue su segundo el que acabó por materializarse, cauto y temeroso.

—¿Cuánto llevas ahí?

—El suficiente— sólo eso bastaba para confirmar sus sospechas y, aunque jamás lo admitiría en voz alta, lo que temía.

—Entonces visto todo— eso no era una pregunta. No era necesario preguntarlo, porque ya sabía la respuesta. Tampoco era necesario que el otro respondiera.

—Sí. Y, déjame decirte, chico, que lo que acabas de hacer fue una soberana estupidez.

Por Arces, ¡cuánto odiaba a ese sujeto! Lo detestaba, con ganas, con toda la fuerza de su estómago, incluso en aquellos tiempos en que inició su viaje para convertirse en maestro pokémon, una de sus motivaciones era ir y vencer al presumido del campeón de Kanto y cabecilla del Alto mando; más que tomar su lugar, era sacarlo del puesto a él con sus propias manos. Muchos años después, cuando ya ese casi no era un tema en lo absoluto, seguía cayéndole gordo aquel pelirrojo demasiado pagado de sí mismo.

¿Quién se creía que era él, parándose ahí, tan campante, mirándolo como si tuviese una pila de cosas por enseñarle, como si tuviera la obligación de enrielarlo por el buen camino?

 _Hah, no me hagan reír._

Pero eso no quitaba el que tuviera razón. Vio a Lance marchar con ese aire suficiente que le irritaba tanto, pero que en ese instante no podía odiarlo más de lo que se odiaba a sí mismo y a toda esa situación en general.

Sí, definitivamente, una soberana estupidez.

Se pasó la mano por la nuca y por el caótico pelo castaño, enfadado y molesto, y se dio la vuelta para ir a perderse a algún lugar donde poder enfurruñarse en paz.

* * *

Tras un bufido, Gary supo que ese no era su día de suerte.

Quizás era su mala disposición debido a su pelea con Misty, quizás el hecho de que se había encontrado a Lance cuando menos quería verlo -si es que había algún momento en que sí quisiera verlo- o tal vez porque, a pesar de que había estado solo pateando el aire por un buen par de horas, no se sentía _nada_ mejor.

Y eso le hacía sentirse aún peor. Si cabía.

Con las manos en los bolsillos, hizo el camino de vuelta al complejo habitacional para los competidores y anfitriones, mientras pateaba repetitiva y compulsiva mente la misma pobre piedrecita. El sol ya se había escondido y casi ya no quedaba gente afuera. Lo único que quería era meterse en la cama y no saber nada más ni de sí mismo, ni de ese tonto torneo.

Per9 no iba a tener tanta suerte, no. Porque, como si el mundo se hubiera confabulado en su contra, a medio andar por uno de los pasillos, Ash entró en su radar, quien levantó la vista del piso donde la tenía, distraído seguramente con qué pensamiento que, en honor a la verdad, le daba muy mala espina. Pila Chi estaba sobre su hombro, hurgueteando en su cabello.

—Oh, Gary— el aludido se tensó involuntariamente ante el contacto visual—, no te hemos visto en toda la tarde, ¿dónde te habías metido?

—Por ahí— contestó, mientras ambos se echaban a caminar en la misma dirección casi por inercia—, necesitaba refrescar la cabeza.

—¿Y lo conseguiste?

El castaño se tomó un tiempo para responder, volviendo sus pensamientos sobre lo ocurrido ese día, y le pareció que, definitivamente, debió haberse quedado en la cama.

Suspiró largamente.

Ash podría ser muy denso a veces, o más bien, la mayoría de las veces, y casi tan duro como la coraza de un Cloyster, pero también había otras veces en que era capaz de leer el ambiente y entender a la gente a su alrededor. Y esa era una de esas veces: a Ash sólo le bastó verlo una vez para saber que algo le pasaba, y oírlo suspirar así, suficiente para saber que no era algo bueno.

—Demos un paseo— le indicó, siendo cuidadoso de no sonar imperativo, ya sabía cómo era de orgulloso, más aún cuando estaba _sensible_.

—La verdad, Ash, quisiera irme a dormir; ha sido un largo día y...

—Anda, ¿desde hace cuánto que no charlamos?

—De verdad no tengo ganas de tener una charla de chicas sobre—

—¿Y quién dice que tendremos una charla de chicas?— preguntó el moreno, dibujando comillas en el aire—: tendremos una conversación de hombre a hombre.

Gary estuvo tentado a soltar una carcajada por cómo el payaso de su mejor amigo engrosó la voz, pero se reprimió. Por alguna razón, la idea de una charla de hombres le gustaba mucho menos.

Porque ésas siempre eran sobre chicas.

Volvió a suspirar, esta vez con resignación. Tenía casi tantas ganas de discutir con Ash sobre tener o no una conversación, como de tener la conversación misma, pero conociéndolo como lo hacía, sabía perfectamente que no podría quitarle la idea de la cabeza cuando ya se había empecinado en ella.

—De acuerdo, tú ganas.

Ash sonrió conforme y le siguió en su andar por el largo pasillo hasta el jardín, en lo que le susurraba a Pikachu que buscara a Sparky mientras que él estaba con Gary. Por alguna razón, esta vez el investigador sí agradeció el aire helado que chocó contra la piel de sus mejillas. Incluso después de todo el rato invertido en airear su rabia, en ningún momento había sentido que ésta se hubiese esfumado por completo. Pero ahí con Ash, parecía como si de pronto hubiera mutado, no desaparecido, pero sí transformado en otro tipo de emoción. Una emoción que no conocía bien, a la que no le tenía nombre propio, por rara y confusa, que no sabía qué era lo que causaba en él. Por eso no le gustaba más ésta que la rabia.

Ambos caminaron en silencio y Ash no perdió detalle del semblante distraído de su amigo, al que creía sólo conocerle dos caras; la burla y el orgullo. Muy pocas veces tenía la oportunidad de verlo así, tan cabizbajo y serio. Recordaba que la última vez fue justo antes de que le informara sobre su cambio de vocación.

De seguro esto era serio.

—Bien, aquí me tienes: habla— oyó la voz de Gary, cansada, cuando éste se sentó en un banco de piedra en el jardín, con las manos puestas en los bolsillos y una casi nula buena disposición.

A Ash, quien no lo había visto sentarse, se sorprendió un poco con el gesto y, dejando un poco de lado el que su amigo pareciera un alumno rebelde que está a punto de ser reprendido por estarse saltando las clases -y la gracia que le causó la idea-, decidió pensar lo más rápidamente que pudo qué decir.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que soy yo el que tiene que algo que decir?— sonrió, fingiendo demencia.

—Porque entonces no me explico para qué me has traído aquí— protestó el otro.

—Jo, sí lo dices de esa manera es como si te hubiera secuestrado, ¿no lo crees? Ya estamos grandes para ese tipo de cosas.

—¿Entonces?

El moreno se encogió de hombros.

—Pensé qué tal vez tú tuvieras algo que quisieras contarle a un amigo— sugirió él, como quien no quiere la cosa.

El investigador le envió una mirada de soslayo, intentando descubrir sus intenciones a través de esa condenada sonrisa que había heredado de su encantadora madre, y antes de soltar un suspiro resignado, maldijo a su mejor amigo por mil y un razones que nada tenían que ver con el asunto y su incapacidad para oponerse a la sonrisa de Delia.

—Muy bien— aceptó, dándose por vencido.

Ash sonrió, triunfante y Gary hizo una nota mental de agregarlo a su lista de razones por las cuales patearle el trasero en un duelo más tarde.

De mala gana, el de ojos verdes comenzó a relatar los hechos desde esa misma mañana, y Ash escuchó atentamente sin interrumpir. Ninguno de los dos miró al otro en todo el transcurso del monólogo, en una forma muy suya de darse algo de privacidad, y aún cuando éste había terminado de contar, se produjo un silencio que duró arios latidos de corazón antes de romperse.

—Eso es complicado, amigo— soltó el futuro maestro pokémon con una exhalación—: las mujeres son complicadas.

—Ni lo menciones.

—Sobre todo Misty, ella siempre ha sido el triple de rara que las otras chicas— casi rio.

El interlocutor no dijo nada, intentando pensar a dónde quería llegar con ese tipo de comentarios.

—Pero tú eso ya lo sabías— observó el otro, ante el silencio de su amigo—. Y ella aún así te gusta.

Eso estaba lejos de ser una pregunta. Era una afirmación con todo su significado y Gary perdió un poco la concentración debido a la forma en que su corazón respondió.

—No serías el único— volvió a soltar el moreno, aún cuando sabía que no iban a responderle, al menos por el momento.

Así era, ella tenía algo que le hacía llamar la atención, a pesar de sí misma. Gary no pudo estar más de acuerdo con eso, y se dejó una nota mental de marcar ese día en su calendario como una efemérides en la que ambos al fin estaban contestes en algo sin una pelea de por medio. Lástima que fuera en circunstancias como ésas.

No pudo no arrugar el gesto ante el pensamiento de otros pensando lo mismo.

—Quiero decirte algo.

—Tú dirás.

—No sé si alguien además de mí te lo habrá dicho antes, así que trataré de ser delicado y claro, ¿de acuerdo?: no eres tan genial.

Él se descolocó con su comentario. _¿Qué?_

—Tal y como lo oyes, Gary— confirmó el entrenador al verlo tan desconcertado, aprovechando su silencio—. No es que decírtelo me haga particularmente feliz, ¿sí? Es decir, mi rival de toda la vida debe ser alguien que valga la pena, si no, parecería como si estuviera nivelando para abajo, pero así es como es, ¿no? La verdad es dura.

—No te sigo.

Ash le apuntó con un dedo acusador y el castaño tuvo que echarse para atrás para que su índice no acabara incrustado en alguno de sus ojos.

—Lo que quiero decirte es que esto es tu culpa, así que ve y arréglalo, y si ella también cometió un error, perdónala, porque tú tampoco estás libre de males. Y ella lo merece, ¿no? Es una chica fenomenal, y si tú no lo haces, vendrá otro que sí esté dispuesto a hacer _lo que sea_ por un poquito de su atención, ¿comprendes?

Y fue como si le hubiesen golpeado con algo muy duro, pero en lugar de noquearlo, le hubieran despejado la neblina que le cubría los sentidos. Era como haber descubierto algo que siempre estuvo allí, ver por primera vez la punta de su nariz. Se sintió como un imbécil.

Ni siquiera intentó imaginar su vida sabiendo aquello habría otras personas disfrutando de lo que él no supo, de Misty aceptando a alguien que no fuera él. Porque sabía que no era el primero en interesarse en ella, por supuesto que no, pero sí sabía que los había rechazado a todos. Y por alguna razón, eso lo descolocó y lo llenó de una ansiedad difícil de manejar.

Misty era como una lluvia de verano; tibia y refrescante por partes iguales. Totalmente inoportuna, pero de todos modos bienvenida. Y además, completamente ignorante de las consecuencias de su paso por la tierra, acaparando miradas discretas debido a ser poseedora de una belleza más sutil que la de sus hermanas, pero no por eso de menor magnitud.

Ella causaba ese tipo de sensaciones en la gente.

Y cayó en la cuenta, no sin molestia, de que sí él no hacía algo al respecto, alguien más se apresuraría a hacerlo.

Y él no iba a permitirlo.

.

* * *

 **Ogh, subir este capítulo ha sido lo más difícil que me ha tocado hacer el último tiempo. Me acabo de comprar un ocho nuevo y no sé usarlo en absoluto. Ya aprenderé, no desesperéis.**

 **Este capítulo también me costó mucho trabajo escribirlo, sobre todo porque he estado intentando darle sentido. He recibido comentarios acerca de a dónde rayos va este fic y la verdad es que, por muy bien intencionado que haya sido ese comentario, si no se nota a la primera, es que estamos mal. La idea de la historia es relatar cómo se desarrolla una pareja en situaciones normales de parejas y con problemas de pareja reales, sobre todo en esta época, en que el principal problema de varias que yo conozco es determinar el _status_ de la relación, que es, precisamente, por lo que están pasando estos dos.**

 **Espero que haya quedado un poquito más claro, para los que tenían la duda.**

 **Para los que simplemente me echaban de menos, déjenme decirles que no estaba muerta ni andaba de parranda; mucho peor: ¡estaba estudiando! La escuela es horrible y ahora recién tengo un par de días libres, pero me ha costado un montón poder escribir los capítulos para luego publicarlos y que doña inspiración esté presente.**

 **De verdad lamento la demora. Espero volver a actualizar antes del verano.**

 **Muchas gracias, por favor, díganme qué les pareció.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer** : Pokémon no me pertence.

* * *

Presunción de buena fe*

.

Claro, había dicho que comprendía -porque lo hacía-, pero de eso a hacer algo al respecto, había un largo espacio en blanco que no sabía cómo llenar.

La charla de hombre a hombre que mantuvo con Ash la noche pasada le había abierto los ojos en más de un sentido, al punto qué pasó gran parte de la noche en vela pensando sobre lo ocurrido. E independiente de que hubiera llegado o no a una conclusión sobre qué rayos fue lo que detonó toda esa serie de malos entendidos, sí tenía claro que tenía que, al menos, disculparse con Misty, quien había recibido por accesión* todo el peso de su frustración e inmadurez.

Había sido injusto con ella y no podía negarlo. Solo esperaba que quisiera oírlo antes de depacharlo.

Dando un largo bostezo, agotado por una larga noche sin sueño, salió de su habitación dispuesto a servirse un par de tostadas y una buena taza de café, y dar rienda a su plan de tener una conversación seria y madura con su... con Misty. Así, harían las paces y quizás -sólo quizás- sería capaz de no quedarse en blanco a la hora de ponerle nombre a cuál fuera el tipo de relación que tuvieran Misty y él.

O ésa había sido su intención, que se vio truncada súbitamente cuando ve a la distancia -aunque no lo suficientemente lejos, eso seguro- a Leaf, que caminaba en su dirección. Sintió su rostro palidecer y, sobre la misma, dio media vuelta para volver por donde mismo había llegado, osando, por muy rastrero y cobarde que a él mismo le pareciera, hacer como que no la había visto. Por un instante -un instante no lo suficientemente largo, debía confesar- creyó que había dado resultado y que había logrado huir, hasta que oyó su propio nombre a los gritos:

—Gary, ¿a dónde crees que vas?, el comedor es por aquí— le dijo ella, tomándole del brazo e indicando con su pulgar hacia su espalda.

—Sí, pero se me hizo tarde para...

—¡Nunca es demasiado tarde para desayunar, cariño!— le dijo, colgándose de su cuello y haciendo que él se inclinara ante su peso.

—Tengo cosas que hacer, ¡y no me llames...!— pero su protesta quedó a medio formular cuando, a un par de metros -demasiados, en opinión de Gary-, una Misty ralentizaba su andar al verles ahí, hasta detenerse por completo.

El tiempo se detuvo lo que dura una milésima de segundo y sus ojos verde claro entraron en contacto con los verde azulados de ella. Pero ese tiempo -demasiado breve para su gusto- se terminó cuando la pelirroja decidió reanudar su marcha hacia donde fuera que estuviera yendo antes de encontrarse con ellos, no sin antes intentar esconder el rostro, la expresión que dolida que puso y que él alcanzó a ver muy a pesar de ambos.

—¡Misty! Permiso, ¡Misty, aguarda!

Como pudo, Gary se safó del agarre de la otra chica sin hacerle daño y fue tras la pelirroja hasta que la alcanzó un par de metros más allá. El ímpetu con el que corrió hizo que la tomara por el codo de manera, quizás, un poco más fuerte de lo que él hubiese querido, para tratarse de una situación normal, así que cuando la quiso dar la vuelta para verle de frente, ella trastabilló. A veces olvidaba que era tan delgada, con la enorme presencia que tenía siempre.

Era lógico que lo considerara una agresión, considerando que no era de las que aguardaba tranquila a que verdaderamente le hicieran daño, así que no le sorprendió ni la culpó cuando ella tiró de su brazo con fuerza, intentando quitárselo de encima.

—Escúchame, ¿quieres?— le pidió él.

—Suéltame, Gary— porfió ella, a su vez.

—Solo escúchame un segundo.

—No tengo por qué.

—Misty...

—No es mi intención interrumpir en asuntos de pareja, pero, niños, están dando un mal espectáculo— la voz de Lance los interrumpió a un lado, haciendo que tuvieran que detenerse en el acto.

Ambos le miraron ceñudos pero no por eso menos sorprendidos. Eso Gary no se lo habría esperado jamás. Solo entonces él se dio cuenta de su situación actual, miró el lugar donde su mano se ponía en contacto con su piel y luego de un par de segundos, la soltó como si le hubiese quemado los dedos.

Fue un acto reflejo, él mismo se arrepintió inmediatamente de haberlo hecho. Misty, por su parte, resintió el gesto a su manera: frunció el entrecejo de forma apreciable y sus pómulos enrojecieron por la indignación.

—Puedo explicarlo— quiso alegar el investigador.

—No hay nada que explicar— sentenció ella, girándose en el acto y reemprendiendo la marcha a dónde fuera que se dirigiera antes de ser interrumpida.

—Lo siento mucho, chico, de veras que sí— se disculpó con él Lance, antes de seguirla.

El carismático nieto del profesor Oak se quedó atrás, maldiciendo su mala suerte, el rumbo que habían tomado las cosas. Suspiró con un gran cansancio acumulado, y de pronto, ya no se sintió con ganas de nada, de nada más que de irse a dormir el sueño o dormido y de no despertar jamás, o hasta que acabase el torneo, lo que ocurriera primero.

Con eso en mente, caminó casi ciegamente por los pasillos del complejo hasta llegar a su habitación, abrió y cerró la puerta con un gesto mecánico y se lanzó a la cama de la forma en que cayó, y no supo nada más del mundo hasta varias horas después.

* * *

—Vaya, eso fue intenso— comentó el mayor, intentando soñar distraído, como si comentara sobre el clima, para distender un poco el ambiente.

Incluso a Misty, que lo conocía de hace años, le causaba cierta gracia verlo haciéndose el tonto solo por quitarle a ella un poco el plomo al asunto.

—Lamento que hayas tenido que ver eso— se disculpó ella, cabizbaja y tímida.

—No hace falta que te preocupes por eso, en serio.

—Gracias.

—Que no ha sido nada— le sonrió entonces, desde su altura, en un intento por tranquilizarla—. Además, no siempre tengo oportunidad de rescatar a damiselas en apuros.

—¡Hey!— protestó—, yo no soy una damisela en apuros. Además, podría apostar a que de ésas ya tienes bastantes.

—Yo no me refería a ti, fierecilla— rio Lance de regreso—. Tuve que salvar al pequeño Gary Oak antes de que lo devoraras.

La chica se ruborizó ante el comentario y el otro no perdió detalle de eso.

—Se veía bastante decaído, ¿no?— murmuró ella, casi como un pensamiento en voz alta.

—Era como ver a un Arcanine asustado de un Gyarados herido— y el hombre tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa por la gracia que le causó su ocurrencia. Muy adecuada, por cierto.

—No es para tanto, ¿o sí?

Esta vez, Lance decidió callar, y Misty volvió a agachar la cabeza con pesar.

—No es justo— protestó.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—No debería sentirme culpable por esto.

—No, no deberías— le concedió, como quién no quiere la cosa.

—¿Entonces por qué me siento como si hubiese hecho algo malo?— se quejó, alzando la mirada hacia él, buscando una respuesta de su parte.

—Jo, Misty— gimió él, incapaz de resistirse a esa fierecilla que conoció alguna vez de acompañante de un futuro maestro pokémon, pero que había acabado por destacar por sus propios medios—, no soy el tipo de hombre al que las chicas vienen pidiendo consejos sobre otros hombres. Usualmente, es al contrario: esto es nuevo para mí, ¿sabes?

En respuesta, ella bufó con una mezcla entre la vergüenza y la frustración, como si fuera una niña pequeña que no logra que su hermano mayor la tome en serio. Lance sonrió. Para él, no podía haber nada más lejos de la realidad. Es decir, por mucho que Misty tuviera a otras tres hermanas mayores y él, a su vez, una prima hermana, la chica era lo más parecido a la linda hermanita que nunca tuvo.

Y no podía no tomarla en serio, ¡que Arces le amparara el día que eso llegase a suceder! Esa chica tenía la energía y el vigor de uno de sus tipo dragón; no quería ni imaginarse lo que pasaría si llegase a hacer enojar. Además, Misty se había ganado su legitimidad por sí misma.

Por otro lado, el que estuviera preguntándole sobre chicos le producía una gracia malsana. Y que además ese chico fuera, precisamente, Gary Oak... era definitivamente otra cosa. Cuando la conoció, había apostado con Clair a que ella y Ash acabarían juntos, y con el tiempo no pudo más que retractarse alegremente de su opinión preliminar. Gary Oak no había sido jamás una opción, de haber despedido de él. Pero, a su parecer, Misty estaría destinada a la eterna soltería, de perseverar en ese criterio. De seguro era por lo mucho que se sentía identificado con el joven Oak cuando era más joven.

Largó un suspiro.

—¿Pero sabes qué?— volvió a hablar el pelirrojo después de un rato, lo que tomó por sorpresa a la líder—: si él se parece en algo a mí— le puso una mano en el hombro con cariño— debe estar sintiéndose como un completo idiota en este preciso instante.

Sólo eso bastó para que a Misty le cambiara el semblante, y las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron traviesamente hacia arriba.

—¿Tú lo crees así?

Lance soltó una risotada.

—Eso es lo que yo haría, al menos— respondió, desviando la mirada con un poco de gracia, como si admitirlo frente a ella le diese vergüenza—. Y debo decir que ese chico se parece más a mí de lo que a él le gustaría.

Ella calló, como si intentara descubrir cómo aquello podría llegar a ser verdad, pero también, buscando el trasfondo de su comentario. Si bien tanto Gary como Lance podían tener cuestionables costumbres, ambos eran, sin lugar a dudas, buenos chicos y ambos la querías, de Lance, eso no lo dudaba, y de Gary, al menos, hasta el día anterior, tampoco lo había hecho.

Soltó un suspiro lleno de cansancio. Maldito fuera Gary Oak y el caldo de cabeza que le estaba obligando a hacerse.

Por su parte, el mayor sonrió satisfecho, augurando que su misión estaba cumplida, al menos por ese día.

—¿Por qué no vas yendo? Tus amigos deben estarte esperando— le dijo cuando estuvieron ad portas de entrar al estadio.

—¿Te veré más tarde?

—Por supuesto.

Misty se fue con la sensación de ser un Farfetch'd que se estaba dejando atrás su puerro.

—¡Al fin llegas!— le increpó Ash al verla llegar—. Ya casi es hora.

—Te hemos guardado una butaca— secundó Serena, más amable.

La pelirroja le sonrió. Le venía bien un buen trato cuando se sentía tan inexplicablemente vulnerable.

—Gracias.

Apenas se hubo sentado junto a la castaña, se permitió relajarse un poco y soltar la tensión que tenía acumulada en los hombros. Probablemente le vendría bien una buena siesta después de este combate. Y quizás un masaje, por qué no.

Y eso le recordó...

—¿Quién es su oponente?— preguntó la líder, bajo el entendido de que habían acudido a ver competir a Ritchie nuevamente.

—Es esa chica, Leaf— contestó la otra, poniendo una cara extraña.

Algo en el interior de Misty se sintió alegre de que a Serena tampoco le gustara mucho que pudiera decirse la oriunda de Secunda. Casi por primera vez en su vida pudo sentir que había habido empatía femenina.

—No tengo dudas de que será él quien gane, pero será una buena oportunidad para ver sus habilidades en batalla; si es coordinadora, debe poder pelear, ¿no?

—Esperemos no tener que llevarnos una sorpresa— pensó Misty en voz alta.

La voz de Shiba, el sujeto que tomó el lugar de Bruno*, cuando éste decidió unirse al Alto Mando de Jhotto, sonó a través del altavoz. Era más joven de lo que parecía su antecesor, pero seguía viéndose mayor que Lance. A Misty siempre le había llamado la atención la heterogeneidad de, rango etario de los miembros de la élite. Shiba, que parecía menos taciturno que Bruno, presentó a ambos contrincantes con entusiasmo, sin darle preferencia a ninguno, como se habría esperado de cualquier tipo con sangre en las venas, después de ver a Leaf, o cualquiera que hubiese visto el combate de ayer, respecto a Ritchie.

Sin embargo, el encuentro no tardó mucho en acabar; el aventurero le ganó las tres rondas con el mismo pokémon a la coordinadora con relativa facilidad, al punto que a muchos les pareció que no se había tomado en serio la batalla.

El chico salió de la arena y subió a las graderías donde había avistado a sus amigos, con una pésima sensación de desazón en el estómago. A nadie le agradaba que no le tratasen con la seriedad debida.

—Calma, amigo— intentó animarlo Ash, poniéndole una mano en el hombro cuando llegó con ellos.

Ritchie asintió en su dirección, sonriendo con desgana, dándole a entender que, dentro de todo, estaba bien. Y con eso, Ash bajó los escalones que llevaban de la tribuna a la arena para que su propio duelo diera inicio, aún pensando en él de su amigo; que aunque resultara victorioso en él, fue absolutamente insatisfactorio. Ese tipo de cosas era lo peor que podía pasarle a un entrenador serio como ellos. Podía entenderlo.

Por otro lado, le parecía extraño que Leaf, teniendo toda una reputación que defender, no peleará seriamente, sobre todo en la primera ronda, que era cuando la audiencia se hace una expectativa respecto de los competidores: con esto, Leaf pasaba a estar luego de Ritchie, Scott y Gary en la lista de favoritos -y eso sin considerar que él mismo no había peleado aún-.

Quizás Ash Ketchum no era el sujeto con más luces del mundo, tampoco el segundo, ni el tercero. Ni tampoco el decimocuarto, ni el trigésimo tercero. Pero sí era cierto que en lo relativo a seguir su intuición, era el mejor. Y su intuición le decía que lo que acababa de suceder no había sido tan solo una mala batalla o un oponente demasiado fuerte; había sido alto deliberadamente premeditado. Leaf se había dejado ganar.

Su propia batalla acabó casi sin advertirlo. No porque fuera fácil, sino porque no había logrado concentrarse. Pudo ganarle a Archer sólo porque sus pokémon estaban lo suficientemente bien entrenados como para hacerse cargo de la situación con sólo un entrenador de cuerpo presente, pero con la cabeza pensando en por qué los Krabby vivían tanto tiempo*. Así fue cómo ganó las tres peleas sólo con Charizard, aunque lamentó haberlo hecho. Nunca hay que despegar la atención de un combate, por amor propio y por respeto a su contrincante.

Se disculparía con él más tarde, cuando tuviese cabeza para algo más.

La jornada de duelo se acabó sin logros personales ni marcas que figurarían en ningún registro. Los espectadores que se presentaron a los encuentros de ese día se retiraron en silencio, incapaces de opinar nada favorable ni en contra de lo que habían presenciado, y aún más, aún con todo el tiempo libre que les quedó, tampoco fueron capaces de ocuparlo en algo que fuera ir a comer algo y dormir. Había que reponer fuerzas para el día siguiente.

Nadie diría que alguno de los competidores estaba orgulloso de sí mismo sobre su desempeño durante ese día, sin embargo, parecía ser que había uno que sí lo estaba. Leaf estaba satisfecha, aunque nadie pudiera distinguir su semblante sonriente del de cualquier otro día, e incluso atribuirlo a la ligereza de su intelecto, y por la razón que hubiera sido, la chica salió del estadio con la sensación de haber cumplido con su objetivo. No obstante, lo que fuera que le pasara a ella pasó desapercibido para todo el mundo, al menos por ese día.

* * *

*La presunción es aquella ficción jurídica a través de la cual se deteminacomo cierto un hecho desconocido, sobre la base de otros hechos conocidos. La buena fe es aquel principio que consiste en un estado mental de honradez. En general, la buena fe se presume, por lo que corresponde a la parte contraria, probar la mala fe.

*La accesión es aquel modo de adquirir el dominio en que sl propietario de un terreno se le permite hacerse dueño de todo lo que quede adherido a su suelo.

*De hecho, Shiba y Bruno son el mismo, solo que para estos efectos, lo desdoblé porque me servía más así.

Y, bueno, aquí estoy luego de casi una eternidad. La escuela está a punto de acabar, así que pude darme el lujo de actualiza.

Espero que les guste. Díganme qué les parece.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** _Pokémon_ no me pertenece.

* * *

Hecho notorio y de público conocimiento*

.

Sin perjuicio de lo que cualquiera pudo haber pensado luego de ver la actuación de Leaf en batalla, a ella poco parecía importarle los comentarios negativos. A ella solo le entraban las cosas buenas que pudieran decir de ella, vinieran de donde vinieran. Así se veía también cuando se enfrentó a Scott durante la jornada del día siguiente a ese, aunque, en honor a la verdad, esa vez al menos sí parecía que peleaba en serio, cosa que a Ritchie no le cayó muy bien, tampoco, ni con todo lo liviano de sangre que era, ya nadie pudo quitar de la cabeza que aquella _trepadora_ (no que nadie se hubiese molestado en corregirle esa parte), le había utilizado con el solo propósito de ganar popularidad.

En el grupo B las cosas tampoco es que anduvieran demasiado interesantes; los favoritos -a saber, Ash y Gary- se habían hecho notar ganándoles a sus respectivos contrincantes sin mayores dificultades. Y aunque eso significara que Archer perdiera Dos encuentros consecutivos, se lamentó Misty, el claro entusiasmo que mostraba hacía que el público siguiera de su parte, aún así.

Por su parte, el propio Archer no se veía tan devastado con el hecho de estar en la retaguardia de la tabla de posiciones, quizás porque, al ser su primera aparición en un evento de este tipo, ni él mismo tenía expectativas al respecto, o quizás a su más evidente timidez, que le impedía ser el centro de atención.

Lo que sí, y que parecía ser el tema favorito de conversación aún por sobre los últimos resultados de los encuentros del torneo, era que entre Misty y Gary no habían intercambiado sino miradas distantes. Lo malo era que a ninguno de los dos parecía causarle gracia. Era como estar en el centro de un culebrón de la teleserie de las tres de la tarde.

 _¡Oigan que esto es una competencia deportiva y no un espectáculo de farándula!_

O eso era lo que pasaba por la mente de Misty en ese mismísimo instante, que caminaba en compañía de Ash y Serena hacia el estadio, como lo había estado haciendo desde que inició todo ese circo. Por lo que sabía -No era que recordara el orden de los encuentros, precisamente, sino que había sido Serena quien los anotó en una libreta- era que esa mañana sería su debut en el torneo y que su oponente no sería nadie más ni nadie menos que Scott, ese chico con sonrisa de comercial que venció a Ritchie en su primer encuentro. Y por más que Misty no fuera de las que se dejaba intimidar por la fama de su contrincante, no quería, tampoco, que el resultado de su primera batalla fuera una derrota.

Si así fuera, no podría soportar las burlas de Ash y los regaños de sus hermanas, o el discurso de un Gary Oak lleno de sí mismo sobre ganar, mínimo, el primer encuentro...

Claro, eso sí ella y Gary pudiesen hablar con normalidad, en lugar de estarse evitando como a la peste. Aunque, debía admitir, que en el 99% de las veces, era ella quien acababa por apurar el paso cada vez que su sentido de autoconservación le avisaba que él andaba cerca. Él, por otro lado, se debatía entre seguir buscándola o dejarla en paz de una buena vez. No que realmente no le naciera correr tras ella y obligarla a escuchar sus excusas, sólo que, honestamente, no conocía a nadie sobre la faz de la tierra capaz de forzarla a hacer algo, cualquier cosa, que ella se hubiese propuesto a no hacer.

Eso lo llevó a soltar un largo suspiro agotado, apoyado en él barandas de las gradas desde donde se había propuesto mirar el espectáculo a una distancia prudente de la competidora a la que realmente le importaba ver.

—Oye, ese fue un suspiro muy largo— oyó, no sin pesar, la voz de, quizás, la última persona a quien quería ver, además de sí mismo en el espejo.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Lance— preguntó él con amargura, pero intentando sonar arrogante—, no deberías estar en algún otro lugar luciendo _fabulosos_?

—Hoy me tomaré un descanso para ver este duelo como un fanático más— respondió él, casual, ignorando completamente su mala leche—. Además, hay alguien más que quiere presentar el duelo de Misty.

Y con un solo gesto, el pelirrojo señaló a la cabina desde donde los miembros de la Élite 4 presenciaban las batallas de los participantes que ellos mismos habían convocado. Gary vio cómo Lorelei estaba de pie con esa esbelta figura suya, en el sitio donde solía pararse Lance, con los brazos cruzados bajo el pecho y una mirada seria en el rostro de mujer madura.

Pronto, Gary percibió algo en ella. Lorelei siempre, desde que tenía memoria, le había parecido una mujer demasiado atractiva como para dedicarse al mundo de las batallas y no del espectáculo. Su bravura al pelear sólo la hizo más increíble ante sus ojos de joven fanático, incluso, se dijo a sí mismo que procuraría buscar una mujer como ella para sentar cabeza. El paso de los años sólo hizo que sus gestos se mantuvieran sempiternos en su semblante frío y orgulloso. Pero había algo distinto esta vez, un brillo especial que le hizo ver más hermosa que nunca, de una manera distinta a la que siempre le había parecido. Recordaba que una vez el abuelo le dijo algo sobre que eso le sucedía a las mujeres cuando...

Y la realización llegó a él al mismo tiempo que Lance le sonrió y se llevó un dedo a los labios.

—Es un secreto, ¿de acuerdo?

—No me digas que tú...

Entonces él soltó una risotada.

—¡Por supuesto que no, chico! ¿Por quién me tomas?— y volvió a reír ante la avergonzada y molesta mirada verídica a del joven investigador, y por qué no, también un poco perpleja.

—Vaya— fue lo único que se atrevió a a decir ante la noticia.

Como investigador y como entrenador, a veces olvidaba que el ciclo de la vida aplicaba también para las personas y no solo a los pokémon.

El silencio se hizo entre ambos justo antes de que la voz del objeto de su charla hiciera acto de presencia a través de los altavoces, solo para recordarle a los espectadores que los combatientes de esa jornada ya estaban de pie en la arena de batalla.

Tanto Gary como Lance, entonces, voltearon a ver a la pelirroja que había estado poblando los pensamientos del más joven, no sólo los últimos días, sino que el último par de meses, quién estaba ahí, luciendo como una Diosa con ese vestido blanco que había recibido de la señora Ketchum hace un par de veranos atrás. El público debió haber pensado exactamente lo mismo que él, ya que inmediatamente después, una ola de silbidos y aplausos se oyeron por todo el estadio.

El investigador frunció el ceño por puro reflejo. Al menos tenía que admitir que tenían buen gusto.

Frente a ella, Scott, ese chico del primer día, sonreía como si estuviera satisfecho de lo que tenía en frente. Desde donde lo veía Gary, o estaba fascinado con las vistas o había dado por sentada su victoria nada más verla, y francamente, él esperaba que fuera más lo segundo que lo primero, porque de no ser así, él no se sentiría con la autoridad moral para ir y darle su merecido. Si era lo segundo, al menos Misty podría cerrarle la boca por sí misma.

A su lado, Lance pareció pensar en lo mismo, ya que hizo una mueca como quien espera ver cómo, con toda seguridad, un Slowpow le gana en una carrera de velocidad a un Ponyta.

Lorelei dio por iniciado el encuentro tras unas palabras severas y apasionadas por partes iguales. El público respondió conforme.

Un Kangaskhan de tamaño descomunal se materializó frente a Scott, mientras que Misty dejaba salir a su Psyduck de su pokébola. Y Gary quiso darse una palmada en la frente. ¿¡Psyduck, en serio!? ¿En qué estaría pensando ella? Si bien podía parecer una buena idea hacerlo pelear en tierra -Ya que, si bien Misty había logrado enseñarle a nadar, no conseguía que se metiera al agua de buena gana-, No era menos cierto que ese tinto bobalicón era, además, un miedoso, y que no se atrevería a pelear contra la monstruosidad que tenía delante. Cosa que estuvo de manifiesto cuando vio al pokémon palidecer y esconderse entre sus piernas. Más aún, ni siquiera sabía por qué rayos Misty aún conservaba a Psyduck dentro de su equipo, si desde que la conocía, ese bicho era la cruz de su existencia.

Él gimió. A su lado, nuevamente, Lance pareció haber estado pensando lo mismo, o quizás todo lo contrario, porque alcanzó a ver cómo soltaba una pequeña mueca que se asemejaba a una sonrisa.

—¿Estás segura que quieres elegir a ese amiguito? Se ve asustado. Si lo deseas, puedes regresarlo y sacar a otro, no se lo diré a nadie.

A ella, por supuesto, no le hizo ni pizca de gracia ese comentario.

—Ya verás cómo este _amiguito_ te da tu merecido— contraatacó ella, identificando las claras intenciones de picardía y negándose rotundamente a pisar ese palito.

—Me gustaría verlo— acto seguido, envió a su Kangaskhan a acercarse lo más posible al Psyduck de Misty sin lastimarla. Y su plan fue un éxito, al menos en parte, ya que la criatura pegó un solo brinco y huyó de los ataques de la bestia, quien comenzó a perseguirlo y a propinarle golpes en falso por todo lo largo y ancho de la arena.

Pronto, el público comenzó a silbar y a reír con él espectáculo, a medida que él área marcada comenzaba a llenarse de pequeños cráteres y de cómo ese Psyduck con cara de bobalicón soltaba gritos y parpas como si la vida se le fuera en ello, al mismo tiempo que se sorprendían de la velocidad que alcanzó para huir de su atacante.

Desde su lado, Scott se veía un poco molesto por el rumbo que estaban tomando las cosas, y el hecho de que, al otro lado de la arena, la pelirroja se viera tan tranquila y hasta satisfecha, no ayudaba en nada, así que, harto de la situación tan ridícula, le dio una última orden a su pokémon para que, con un pequeño golpe eléctrico, lo derribara al mismo tiempo que lo paralizó, y de una sola patada, lo envió hacia los pies de su dueña, fuera de los límites marcados.

Kangaskhan celebró con un bramido, a la vez que Misty se arrodillaba para recoger entre sus brazos a un noqueado Psyduck. Sin embargo, cuando la presentadora daba por ganador a, entrenador de especies grandes, el público se manifestó no tan a su favor, por haber vencido así a tan carismático pokémon, sin contemplación alguna.

—Bien hecho, Kan...— iba a felicitar Scott a su pokémon, pero se detuvo al ver cómo éste jadeaba de cansancio y frunció el entrecejo cuando advirtió la estrategia de la chica—. Muy lista— le reconoció en un murmullo—, pero vamos a ver si esto te resulta Dos veces, ¿Kangaskhan, puedes continuar?

Y tras un gruñido afirmativo por parte de la bestia, la presentadora dio inicio al segundo asalto y, acto seguido, Politoed apareció frente a Misty.

Gary sonrió. Politoed era un pokémon del que Misty estaba particularmente orgullosa, ya que ella lo había hecho evolucionar con una roca de agua que ganó en un torneo cuando aún viajaba con Ash. Además, tenía un buen gancho, lo que quedó demostrado casi de inmediato, cuando éste venció a su oponente de un solo puñetazo bien dado. El público bramó.

Al final, sin embargo, ni él ni el Starmie de Misty fueron capaces de vencer al Electabuzz de Scott quien, cansado de juegos y de pokémon más llamativos que poderosos -a juicio suyo, claro- envió a uno que tendría ventaja absoluta por sobre la pelirroja, tanto en tipo como en tamaño, y el resultado fue de una victoria de dos de tres para el chico.

La líder devolvió a Starmie a su pokébola con una sonrisa y acompañada de los aplausos de la audiencia -y tanto Lance como Gary sonrieron por eso: si algo había aprendido Misty de sus hermanas, era a domar a las masas-.

—¡Starmie no puede continuar, el ganador es Scott Andrews, de ciudad Azafrán!

Scott había ganado, sí, pero la audiencia no estaba de su parte, y eso quedó de manifiesto cuando éste salió de la explanada tras un breve saludo entre contrincantes. La audiencia la amaba. _A la cuarta hermana sensacional_.

—Vaya— murmuró Gary, abrumado por el peso del apoyo del público.

—Sí, supongo que hay chicas que provocan reacciones como ésas— comentó el pelirrojo a su lado, sin dejar de mirar a la linda chica que abandonaba el estadio en ese mismísimo instante.

Gary simplemente lo miró de soslayo, si querer darle el gusto de estarle dando tanta atención, pero incapaz de no encontrarle toda la razón por esa afirmación. Definitivamente, ella era de esas chicas que le forzaban a soltar una exclamación.

Suspiró con cansancio. Esos días habían sido de lo más agotadores.

Vio cómo, a su lado, Lance se enderezaba para retirarse a quien sabe dónde irían los miembros del Alto Mando cuando no estaban figurando en un pedestal.

—Tengo hambre, te invito a algo para comer antes del próximo encuentro— decir que Gary no se sorprendió por eso habría sido mentir descaradamente.

A Gary Oak jamás le había gustado Lance. Ni siquiera cuando era un mocoso que viajaba por la región en busca de ser un maestro pokémon. Lance siempre le había parecido demasiado pagado de sí mismo y eso chocaba con su propio sentido del ego; cuando fuera un maestro pokémon, lo primero que haría sería destronarlo y colocarse él en su lugar. Eso había sido, secretamente, una de las razones que le motivaba a seguir luchando.

Ahora que era investigador, no le disgustaba menos, sin embargo, mucho menos después de conocerlo personalmente hace unos cuantos años en el Lado de la furia. La visión le parecía casi tan surrealista como desagradable, y todo empeoró cuando, junto con saludarlo, le puso una mano en la cabeza, como si fuera un mocoso al qué hay que darle en el gusto, y no el investigador serio que estaba intentando ser.

Siempre que le veía, se quedaba con la amarga sensación de que Lance se sentía constantemente superior, que estaba siempre dándole lecciones, que le trataba como a alguien que aún no se daba cuenta de lo esencial.

Con Misty nunca había sido un tema de conversación, tampoco, a pesar de estar en conocimiento de lo bien que se llevaban esos dos, e incluso, de lo mucho que podían llegar a parecerse en ciertas cosas -ése porte distinguido, la solemnidad y elegancia con la que se paraban en el campo de batalla, el cabello rojo flamante-. No. Era preferible que ambas relaciones se llevaran por separado y así todo el mundo en paz.

Encontrárselo de frente durante el torneo que _él_ organizaba era una posibilidad, por supuesto, pero no pensó que sería nada más empezar, o que sería con tanta frecuencia. Por eso, haber aceptado su invitación a almorzar le tenía tan descolocado como avergonzado, y si alguien le preguntaba algún día sí aquello era verdad o de qué hablaron, él lo negaría rotundamente. Pero tampoco era menos cierto que le había entrado una extraña curiosidad el amago de conversación que había tenido con él antes y después del encuentro de Misty, y mientras caminaba hacia donde fuera que Lance tuviera pensado ir a comer, no podía sino pensar en que, quizás -y sólo quizás- algo bueno podría salir de todo ello.

Gary suspiró, un poco agotado. Cualquier cosa que Lance pudiera decirle sobre lo tonto que había sido, él ya lo sabía; llevaba ya casi tres días durmiendo mal por la culpa que le atormentaba. El deseo de haber hecho algo diferente. Todo. Quizás Lance podía saber mucho acerca de ser un idiota, quizás por eso se había detenido en el tiempo, como si fuera incapaz de avanzar o retroceder, como una eterna figurilla de acción. Tal vez algo de lo que le dijera sí podía serle útil. O quizás sólo quería que le confirmara sus sospechas, que era tan idiota como él siempre creyó que era, aun cuando contaba con la admiración de todo el resto. Que le confirmara que él también cometía errores, que no era tan espectacular.

Que él mismo no era un idiota por pensar que Lance sí lo era.

Por cualquiera que hubiese sido la verdadera razón, Gary lo siguió sin pensar mucho acerca de dónde iban. Él quería una verdad, cualquiera que ésa fuera.

Por eso quedó doblemente sorprendido cuando acabaron ambos comiendo brochetas sentados en una de las tantas bancas que había esparcidas por los alrededores del estadio, charlando sobre nada más ni nada menos que de _chicas_ , pero no cualquier chica, sino que de su Umbreon y del Dragonair de Lance, que, al parecer, eran Dos hembras de lo más difíciles, aunque ellos mismos estuvieran enormemente orgullosos y encariñados de cada una de ellas.

Y entonces, solo por un rato, pudo olvidarse de todo lo demás que andaba mal.

.

* * *

*Dentro de los hechos que no se prueban, están los hechos negativos y los de notorio y público conocimiento, porque se dan por ciertos en la medida en que, como el nombre lo dice, todo el mundo los sabe.

 **¡Uff! me ha costado un mundo actualizar, porque la inspiración se fue por la ventana todo el verano, y porque he tenido que encerrarme a estudiar para mi examen de grado.**

 **De cualquier forma, díganme qué les pareció.**


End file.
